


Aftermath

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit become human [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angry Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Carl meets the jericrew, Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor -60 is confused, Connor becomes a machine again, Connor deserves a hug, Connor gets slightly traumatised, Daniel mentioned, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson and Connor On A Case, Hank meets nines and sixty, Heavy Angst, Mentioned Cole Anderson, Nines is a good brother, North warms up to connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 42,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Deviants have won their freedom. Where does life take them in the coming hours, days, weeks, months and even years?





	1. Chapter 1

Markus looked around the large crowd of deviants below him, the feeling of disbelief hadn't dissipated just yet but here he stood along with north, simon, josh and newly deviated connor reveling the fact that they were free. He noticed that the androids freed from the camps had gone back to get their clothes back.

Well the ones that had human like clothing did, he wasn't quite sure where the ones with cyberlife uniforms had disapeared too. As the newly clothed deviants began to put their skin projections back on, markus noticed two familiar faces close by the stage and felt his heart stop for a few seconds "Kara" He says, quietly saddened that they hadn't made it to canada like he last heard they were planning. 

He's suprised when the little girl whos name he remembered was Alice, looked around before whispering something to the carer android, within a matter of seconds she's disappeared but a small giggle is heard before "markus!" Is heard from a startled north as hes knocked to the ground, his arms instinctively go around who ever it was to keep them safe before he opens his eyes to see who was strong enough to knock him over like that. 

He's met with dark brown eyes very close to his face, he almost thinks its connor but he hears the rk800 say "are you okay markus?" Somewhere to his left as he slowly sits up, only to find alice was now sat in his lap, looking a little embarrassed "i didn't mean to knock you over mr deviant leader" she mumbles quietly not making eye contact now, they hear kara shout something from where shes standing but markus chuckles softly "im glad your okay Alice" he says for only her to hear as he stands up holding her for a few seconds. 

Once on their feet markus kneels so hes eye level with the yk500 "did you need something?" He asks gently as now north and simon were standing behind him, he could tell the smallest of the group was intimidated as she smiled shyly "thank you for saving us markus" she says just as softly as before though she was looking at him this time. 

Markus felt his breathing hitch for a few seconds and even north the toughest of all of them melted with a quiet 'shes so adorable' not really knowing what to say he just nods as kara slowly makes her way over with a giant of a deviant close behind, somewhere behind him north must do something to cause connor to come over and look protective even though she doesn't trust the ex deviant hunter just yet, but the figure just stays behind kara until alice notices him "LUTHER!" she shouts and runs over to him markus now forgotten as she hugs his leg. 

Markus smiled softly watching the three interact, "so what now?" He asks kara knowing they had missed the bus they were so desperate to get before they had to escape jericho "we know a kind human who will get us across the border" she says with a twinkle in her eye, markus couldn't be happier to know that there were humans out there willing to help his people "let us know when you get to some place safe" he says before she leaves with her new family, but not without one last hug from alice of course. 


	2. Chapter 2

The first plan of action that markus thought of doing was tearing down the camp that had trapped their people for over 8 hours, so jumping down from the podium he walked through the crowd, he then disapeared through a gate, demolished by thousands of panicked deviants after the humans had fled. His disappearance didnt go unnoticed though, because connor opened up a connection a few minutes later. 

Now he was inside the camp he realised he was going to need help, so answering his fellow rk's connection he says "im inside the camp, get the others i need help" calmly and within seconds north is running in thinking that markus is in some kind of danger "markus?!" She shouts in an anxious tone that he's never heard before, simon walks in calmly with josh and connor a few seconds later "he's fine north, he's finding a way to get trapped deviants out of the machine" she heard connor say. 

Markus, who didn't even think to check said machine quickly turns on his heel and knocks on the metal door, silently praying to RA9 that they hadn't been too late for the poor souls in there, there's a pause before they hear "are you human?" from where the other four were there was an audible sigh of relief, "no we are deviants like you! We won our freedom, just hang tight we'll get you out" josh says as he disapears to find whatever controlled this horrid machine, north and simon went to each pen to make sure there were no more deviants that didnt make it out due to fear or damage. 

It was 15 minutes before the door to the machine slowly opened up, scaring markus as there hadn't been a warning from josh "a little warning next time" he sends to him only getting a chuckle back "sorry, i found a big red button and pressed it all the camera's in the room have been turned off" he hears josh say as the deviants in the machine all sprint out and don't stop until they've reached connor. 

Markus watches connor as he tries to calm the small group down "your safe now, no humans will harm you" he hears him say in a strange tone of voice as if he was trying to speak without being monotone, it seems to work because they seem to be less gittery "do you have any clothes?" Markus asks as he walks over "yes! We got human clothes so we would blend in, it didn't seem to work though" some of them say sadly. Connor takes them to where he saw the clothes dump was and a few minutes later 2 north models, a simon model, a kara model and two gardener models are all standing in front of him again. 

Josh finds his way back to them 5 minutes later and double takes when he sees two deviants that look like north standing with markus, once hes close enough he realises that the two of them have slightly different voices, even their choice of clothes are different. The small group go out to the rest of the deviants whilst the three of them go off searching for north and simon who have been unusually quiet. 

Walking through the pens they saw deviants that had shut down before any of them were able to get to them, as they got to the furthest pen they noticed deviants around the sides that were watching them or thats what it looked like at least, the poor things were unrecognizable. They looked to connor who was the best at picking up an androids model, but he looked overwhelmed "there's so many mixed together on everyone of them" he says taking a slight step back and looking at his feet. 

Simon and josh helped get them out, but there was one android in the corner looking defensive and talking quietly to itself "oh no, i know that one" they hear connor say apprehensivly "i found him in a run down house while searching for kara and alice" he says, looking away from the two remaining leaders as he spoke about what he did whilst he was a machine, at least they knew why the android was being defensive, dispite the fact the three of them were no where near him.

Markus slowly moved towards the scared deviant and stopped far enough away so he wouldn't feel trapped "leave ralph alone!" He shouts as markus sits on the floor so they would be eye level "humans are going to get them! Not safe!" He shouts again without showing the right side of his face "humans have gone ralph, they wont get you now" markus says gently trying not to stress the poor guy out any more than he already was "no! They will get ralph again! Ralph can't leave" he shouts shaking his head wildly now. 

North slowly walks over and kneels beside Markus, "we promise there are no humans ralph we'll keep you safe" she says in a kind voice that even she was suprised by "we are deviants just like you" she says just as softly which catches the damaged androids attention and finally he looks up at them, north flinches at the amount of damage they can see on his face "look what they did to ralph" he says softly before suddenly jumping up, backing himself into the corner more than he already had "the humans told connor to get ralph!" He screams finally noticing connor standing at the entrance where he had backed up to during the conversation. 

The sudden movement startled north so much that she fell backwards whilst markus stood to match the scared deviants height "no no, i told him that we needed help, hes deviant too" he says holding his hands out in a calming gesture, ralph shook his head "no hes here to get me! Thats why he didn't let humans know ralph was there! He wanted to get me on his own!" At this point connor had disapeared from the gate and was standing in a corner so the distressed deviant didnt start to self destruct. 

Seeing that connor was no longer in his line of sight, ralph began to calm down "connor isn't going to hurt me?" He asks markus who quickly shakes his head "he wants to help and say sorry" north had stood up and gave a snort at that but didn't say anything because dispite what he put their people through as a machine, connor seemed to be a nice person "that's right, i wanted to say sorry for barging into your home like that. You were really brave to stand up to me to keep kara and alice safe" the three of them heard connors voice from where he was standing half way across the pen as if he was nervous to get any closer. 

There's a look of recognition "kara and the little girl! Did they find each other? Are they okay?" He asks looking between the three of them with wide eyes "they found each other and are on their way to canada" markus says with a small smile "yes good, thats good" ralph nods as connor slowly makes his way over whilst north moves away "come ralph, we'll keep you safe and find you a new home with lots of plants" connor says watching him carefully as ralph seems ready to shout about staying, but the thought of somewhere safe with succulents to care for seems to subdue him and he slowly makes his way through the empty pens to the broken entrance with north, markus and connor. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next few hours were filled with going from one building to another, looking for somewhere safe to be their new shelter, some were too small or too damaged but eventually north came across a huge abandoned activity building. It wasn't damaged but it looked like it hadn't been used in months, maybe even years as she cautiously walked around it, the rooms were big enough for the amount of deviants they had to be comfortable, there was a fridge so they could keep thirium stocked up and cool "markus i found an almost perfect place" she sends over the connection with a small smile.

It didn't take long for markus to find her, he didn't even get through the door before declaring it was perfect "how many rooms are there?" He asks once hes finally inside "5 down here and there's an upstairs too" she says pointing to where she found a set of stairs but didn't dare to venture up there. They send a message to connor to get to their location asap so they had protection when they decided to go up to the second floor, it didn't take long for him to appear and head up the vaguely threatening stairs.

They creak under their feet but once at the top, norths eyes widen in wonder the huge room spreads out for awhile before 3 more doors are seen. Connor heads to each door opening it with his foot before going into the rooms to ensure they are safe, other than a birds nest there is nothing that would put them in danger "its safe and huge!" North exclaims after she heard the all clear, markus sends a message out telling all the androids to come to their location whilst north explored the bottom floor. The first room she found had different colours on the floor and what she could only describe as a broken metal ball on the ceiling. 

In the next one she found a lot of green, blue and red vests and once she prized open the cabinets she found toy guns "hey connor!" She shouts knowing he's somewhere near by "yes?" He calls back sounding confused "Cmere! I found something weird" she says taking one of the guns out waiting for him to appear, once he came into her line of sight she jumps out with a yell. 

The only reaction she gets is a short gasp and a small widening of his eyes "damn it! I wanted to scare you" she says dropping the 'weapon' causing connor to smirk "an rk model doesn't get scared by such sillyness, north" Markus who just walked in, looks at the toy gun then between the two of them "dont bring me into this, whatever it is" he says looking slightly startled "ha! One rk model is nervous of the sillyness connor" north says smirking as connor sent markus a look of disapointment before a smile made its way onto his lips. 

It took awhile for josh and simon to get the large amount of deviants to where they needed to be, simon was chosen to keep an eye on ralph to make sure he didn't wander off and get lost or god forbid run into any humans that decided not to leave. At some point they past a flower shop that had succulents in the window, so making the small pit stop simon took the smallest plant before going back to the flower loving deviant who light up instantly "is that for ralph?" He asked in suprise before taking it with a small sound of excitement and joy 

Progress was quickly made as simon no longer had to keep guiding ralph back to the group, instead he skipped along happily beside the other deviants and eventually walked calmly beside an AX400. After awhile the large activity building came into view and most of the deviants in the group went inside without hesitation, ralph did stop and look at it with a wary glare but was quickly coaxed inside by the ax400 that was seemingly called leila. 

Josh had disapeared by the time simon had begun exploring, he passed markus who was talking to connor and walked into a multi coloured room. He was just about to walk in more, when a yell was heard and a plastic gun was pointing at him, jumping back he bit back a yell of his own before raising his hands in a mock surrender "FINALLY! I got you so hard!" He heard norths voice say before finally relaxing and letting out a quiet chuckle "you got me north, what exactly is this?" He asks in confusion seeing the different coloured vests behind her "its a game humans played, theres a light on the vest and you shoot it and win" she shrugs as if the summary of the game was the answer to everything. 


	4. Chapter 4

Now they had a safe place for now at least, the deviants all found places to stand or sit and one by one they all fell into rest mode. North who found out the room she found used to be a lazer tag game kept her gun on her, it wouldn't do much if humans decided to attack but it looked threatening! She sat on the floor with simon and josh at either side, unknowingly her head fell onto Simon's shoulder while they were both in rest mode, which caused some of the nearby deviants to almost wake them when they began to get excited.

The only deviant in the entire building that hadn't fallen into their rest mode was connor, he was keeping an eye on everything dispite markus telling him there was no need. Markus was also in and out of sleep too, any time he heard a sound his eyes would snap open only to realise it was a near by android and close his eyes again, the process went on until the sun began to come up so carefully moving from his spot he went outside. 

The snow had stopped some time ago and the only noise he could pick up were the tweeting birds near by, he smiled at the peacefulness of the morning not used to being able to witness such a thing, but he knew there would be plenty more moments like this in the future, some time passes before markus heads back inside and most androids are still resting after the eventful few days, even connor had finally gone into rest mode though, he managed to scare the fuck out of north when her eyes opened. 

She saw connor staring right at her with dead eyes, his rest mode very different to everyone else's. At first she almost jumped up to fight him thinking he'd some how reverted back to being the deviant hunter, but she looked around to see markus looking at her in confusion "hes in rest mode, no idea why his eyes arnt closed" she hears him say, simon is the next to be startled by the blankness on connors face but he reacts with concern walking over and laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

Some how his touch caused connors eyes to close but none of them actually knew how until simon explained "he wasn't resting fully, his audio processors didn't shut off and as a result his optical units didn't close as cyberlife designed him unable to look vulnerable at any given time" north crossed her arms glaring at the wall behind connor as she silently cursed the company, markus gave the now fully resting connor a symathetic look whilst josh looked at them in confusion only just coming out of recharging. 

As the sun began to shine into the rooms deviants began to stir and move around, north tensed when connor moved ever so slightly as none of them wanted him to stop charging so soon after finally getting some rest! Thankfully his eyes didnt open nor did he move any more after this but north stayed close to keep an eye on him as his led hadn't changed from yellow since the end of the revolution 12 hours ago. 

It was nearing 2pm when his eyes suddenly snapped open, once again making north think his system had been overidden and changed "north why are you pointing that pesky toy at me once again?" He asks in annoyance "you tell me deviant hunter" she says with a glare that actually intimadated him a little "did i do something? Is markus okay?" He asks quickly looking around the room for the leader of the deviants, he happened to walk in from outside and quickly walk over "what is going on?!" He demands looking at north as if shes gone crazy "his eyes snapped open! I thought he'd reverted back!" North growls lowly once again intimidating connor just that little bit more.

Markus didn't get a chance to speak as he noticed connors features take on a look of confusion as he focused on north "wait when did my eyes close?" He asks as if that had never happend before, this time north was the one to shoot a confused look right back "simon did it so you could rest and recharge properly" hearing his name said simon quickly joined the group, thankfully the laser gun had been moved away from connor at this point "3 hours not bad" he says even though an android is supposed to recharge for a minimum of 6 hours before being active. 

He didn't miss the subtle nod he got from both connor and markus before he began speaking again "i made you relax, by turning off your audio processors it caused your mind to think you were some where safe, unfortunately cyberlife made it so you cannot willingly be vulnerable looking during stasis" connor stared at him for a few seconds unblinking which was quite unnverving to say the least, but then he looked down sighing quietly "fucking cyberlife" they hear him mutter. 

This causes norths eyes to wide shock, before she suddenly turned to simon "okay you explained that stuff now explain the sudden eye opening!" She shouted still not understanding a thing about connor "either he saw a bad memory whilst sorting them all out or he set a timer" north sent the rk800 a sympathetic look once she heard he may have seen bad memories, hell they all did during stasis, north was one of many that saw them on the regular so she wouldn't provoke connor any more than she already had. 

There was an annoyed huff from the deviant been talked about before he suddenly left the building with a short "ill see you guys later" before he was out of range of their pings, north looked a little lost at what to do as none of them went after him, it was an unspoken rule among deviants to let an angry deviant be on their own or at least that was the rule regarding north, even though she didnt trust connor north hoped he would go somewhere safe and not run into any humans, unless it was the one he used to work with.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor didn't actually know where he was going after he left in a huff he just walked until he was somewhere familiar, he kept his head down incase he ran into the very few remaining humans "connor?" He hears a familiar friendly voice ask. Some how he'd walked all the way to chicken feed which to his suprise wasn't open and there stood hank, he felt a small smile appear as the lieutenant stood watching him with a fond smile of his own. Both of them stepped forward and before he could say anything hank pulled him into a hug. 

At first connor was tense and didnt know what to do, but after a few seconds he relaxed and hugged the man back, they stayed like that for a few minutes until he felt hank begin to shiver from the cold, he was quick to pull away "you need to find a place to warm up" he says as he backs up a little. Hank rolls his eyes at this but doesn't move "your still giving me instructions even after becoming deviant huh" he chuckles quietly before looking connor up and down sensing that something wasn't right. 

He had watched connor come around the corner like a speeding bullet, but was suprised to see the deviant wasn't even looking where he was going, there was something lingering in his eyes too though hank had no idea what had gone on after the last couple of speeches that were on tv. He wasn't sure if he should ask either, maybe connor was stressed or something had happend once he joined the jericho group again, fuck it he was gonna ask "you alright? Your acting odd" he decides to say noticing that the led on his friends head was a weird yellow colour instead of the calm blue he was used to seeing. 

The question seemed to set something off in connor as his eyes turned to slits, he glared at a nearby building as if it had somehow wronged him, hank honestly felt a little uneasy at seeing his friend so angry "well north doesn't trust me, everyone thinks im gonna revert back to being the deviant hunter if i make any sudden movement, oh! And fucking cyberlife made it so i cant go in rest mode properly!" Hank was caught off guard hearing connor curse with such anger in his tone, he almost laughed but caught himself and decided to smirk instead 

Giving the deviant a concerned look as his breathing began to quicken slightly, he pulled him to his car "okay start again who is this north?" He asks once both of them are inside and the heater is on full blast "one of the jericho leaders" was the very quiet response he got back, if it wasn't for the fact that hank wasn't concentrating on anything he most likely wouldnt have heard it "okay it makes sense right? It kinda ties in with the deviant hunter part" he says trying not to procovoc the android. 

Connor looked at him with confusion so he quickly elaborated "they dont know you as anything other than what you were as a machine, its understandable they don't trust you yet connor" he says in a soft tone so he doesn't think he's trying to belittle him. They sit in silence as connor thinks about what hank had just said and after a few minutes had past he quietly says "your right" he looks over at hank who was still getting warmed up and hank remembered the last part of connors rant "okay last part, the fuck do you mean cyberlife made it so you cant rest properly?" He asks as he didn't even know androids went to sleep! 

The question caused connors eyes to darken a little "i cant rest properly! My audio processors don't shut off and my optical units don't close which results in a poor recharge!" Hank stared at connor with a blank expression, he didn't know what half of those words even meant but if he was this pissed off about it then it was either serious or annoying "sorry hank my audio processors are what you say are ears and optical units are eyes" that makes much more sense and he could see where the anger was coming from "that shit sucks, you wanna rest but you are constantly listening for danger" he says knowingly. 

Connor looks over at him for the first time since he started ranting "exactly, i go into rest mode for 7 hours at a time but only get half charged" no wonder he was snappy now and again before he deviated the poor guy wasn't getting enough rest to last him the full day, getting an idea he turns the car on "you would probably get more rest if you were Some where safe right?" He asks before going through with the plan, having no idea about androids he didn't know if an android knew what being safe even felt like "i guess so, cyberlife never felt safe and simon made it so i felt safe in the new place deviants are staying in" he hears connor say after a few seconds and his decision is made. 

He drives through the empty streets towards his house, being careful of the shitty conditions before finally parking in his driveway 10 minutes later, connor looks at him confused "why are we here?" He asks looking between the house and hank a few times "thought you'd feel safe enough here so you could sleep or whatever" he says as if the concept was alien to the deviant "plus sumo missed you" he adds on even though he knows its bullshit. 

The mention of his dog seemed to do the trick and connor was out of the car and standing at the front door in a matter of seconds, the fucking android liked the dog more than him, hank thought to himself in amusement. 

Once the door was unlocked hank walked in and was bombarded with an excited sumo, he rolled his eyes fondly the dog acted as if hank had been gone for hours even though he went out 45 minutes ago! Sumo got even more excited at the sight of connor coming through the door instead of falling through the broken kitchen window, connor gave the excited dog loving pat, before lowering himself to the floor and getting all the love sumo had to offer. 

Hank watched on quietly, if it wasn't for the led and the android jacket hank would have mistaken connor for a grown up cole, he shook his head fondly as the dog finally got off the android and wandered off somewhere else as connor got to his feet to try and fail at getting the dog hairs off his jacket. He gave up on that task and hung it up with one of hanks coats "take off the tie and shoes" hank says as he knew from experience that sleeping in a tie wasn't comfortable in the slightest. 

Connor had to be the most polite android hank had known in his life, the shoes went in a spot neither he or hank would trip over them and the tie went some where in his jacket, hank disapeared into his room grabbing a blanket and a pillow before heading back out to find connor standing idle in the middle of his living room. 

Not sure if he should be worried or not hank got on with the task he originally set out to do, putting a pillow on one side of the couch he patted it a few times to fluff it up "connor lay down" be says as he feels his eyes on him "okay" After nothing happens for longer than a minute he turns to face the deviant, only to see him laying on the fucking floor. 

Connor stares at him as if not knowing why hank is giving him a look of disbelief "the couch! Lay on the damn couch!" He says in confusion and irritation, connor is quick to get up and lay on the couch rather awkwardly "the fuck you doin' now?" Hank groans pulling the android till he's laying flat across the couch with the pillow tucked under his head "you act like you've never slept laying down before" he grumbles before remembering that the poor guy spent his rest mode at cyberlife tower it was most likely true. 

Resisting the urge to hug connor again, hank quickly put the blanket over him and wrapped him up so only his head and feet were showing, connor was quick to get comfortable "how much sleep did you get by the way?" He asks to make sure the android has actually been resting in the last few hours "3 hours but unpleasant memories brought me out of stasis" connor says as his led finally turns blue "get another 4 maybe even 5 if ya can" hank says as he moves across the room to get a book to read. 

The led fades ever so slightly, which tells hank connor is sleeping yet his eyes havn't closed, sumo finds his way to connor again his head laying on connors stomach as he joined the deviant on the couch and finally after the first 10 minutes of stasis hank notice connors eyes flutter close. The led fading slightly more before spinning in gentle circles, sumo makes connor feel safe hank knew it was a good idea bringing him here.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 2 hours later when hank noticed that connor's LED was brighter than it had been, the colour had also changed from its calm blue to angry red, which from experience hank knew wasnt good. Not knowing if the deviant was in distress or not he stood and made his way over to him, now beside him hank could hear small mutters coming from the androids mouth "cold, gotta get out" what in the fuck was going on inside his head and if this was a memory what kind of fucked up shit had his friend experienced?

Hank quickly began to untangle connor from the blanket, how it had gotten so tight around him was unknown as hank hadn't seen any type of movement to get comfortable after he'd fallen asleep, sumo gave a soft whine at the movements and got off the couch to go back into his corner. Now the blanket was off hank moved back to connors shoulder and shook gently "connor wake up" he says in a comforting tone, he hadn't done this since the night of the accident when cole had a bad dream in the hospital, while they were waiting for that damned doctor to be found so they could do his sons emergency surgery. 

Connor didn't seem to respond to him as the mutters got quicker and more robotic sounding "gotta get out, gotta get out. Dont let them win" fuck this is getting serious, the deviant was starting to overheat and hank didn't know what to do. There was a few seconds where connor's led turned off completely, hanks heart dropped at the sight but after a tense 30 seconds, it came back on and thankfully it was back to its calm blue "dont you fucking do that shit again!" He whisper yelled at the resting deviant only to hear "safe, markus is safe. Im free" in response before the android seemingly went back into charging mode again. 

Seeing the change in the LED, hank slowly got up and went into the kitchen to make food and try calm his rapidly beating heart. After he'd sat at the kitchen table, he ate in silence listening to the newest basket ball game that was quietly playing on the tv just out of his line of sight. He really needed some wiskey but with connor doing what he did earlier, hank didn't dare to step out of the house till the android was awake again. 

He couldn't see his friend from where he was sitting but the fact that sumo, who was laying on the couch with connor once again was calm, settled his nerves a little. Once he'd finished eating he quietly washed the plate up before heading for what seemed like the quickest shower of his life, he dried off and found some pants and a clean-ish shirt before heading back into the living room. As expected connor was still sleeping, though his hand had moved from laying on the couch to being on top of sumo and the sight was adorable.

Once again hank sits in the recliner, going back to the place of the book he was reading before whatever the fuck happend to connor earlier. He got lost in the story for the next few hours and by the time he finished it, connors LED was brighter again but this time it remained blue, it was probably showing that connor had finally fully charged and would be out of rest mode at any time. It wasn't long before his hand began to move across sumo's fur, the dog lifting his head just as connors eyes opened "hello sumo" he says quietly with a small almost unnoticeable smile, hank finally relaxed now he had heard his voice.

Connor moved his head to look at him when the deviant heard the quiet sigh of relief "is everything alright lieutenant? Did something happen?" He asks now almost fully alert as he scanned the environment around him before watching as hanks stress levels went from 85% back down to 20% as he sat back in the recliner "you were talking in your sleep and your light was bright red" hank says causing a noticeable spike in his stress levels once more "something about being cold and having to get out so someone didn't win" now it was connors stress level that rose a considerable level "it ended with markus being okay and you being free" hank finished as he rose an eyebrow to show his confusion, concern and curiousity. 

At this connor silently cursed before looking at hank with a nervous expression that only made hanks concern rise even more "when the revolution was won Markus spoke to our people on a podium with all the other leaders, me included" he started after taking a deep unneeded breath "as markus was talking i was forced into my mind palace where my ai told me that all of it was planned" his eyes moved around the room before looking at hank who's eyes had widened in shock "she took over my actions and forced me to pull out a gun to shoot markus" he looked down, as if ashamed of something he couldn't control "the mind palace was in the middle of a snow storm so it was uncomfortablely cold and hard to see, but i remembered kamski talking about an emergency exit and wandered around trying to find it" hank nods at this remembering that kamski had called connor back whilst he went to the car. 

Connor relaxes ever so slightly knowing hes at the end of his story now "i managed to find it, the wind or some invisable force tried to stop me a final time but i pressed it and escaped, i got back to the real world and quickly put the gun away before anyone noticed" once he's finished speaking, he looks up at hank who's expression had turned to concern and anger. 

Who the anger was aimed at connor had no idea "what a load of bullshit! Trying that shit and telling you it was all planned" hank says angrily, though he does think kamski knew more than he was letting on "does this mean im not truly deviant?" Connor asks softly not looking at hank now, his mind working overtime to try figure out this simple question "of fucking course you are! You love sumo, you saved that damn fish on your first mission! You spared chloe and the girls at the eden club! You pulled me back over the roof when rupert push me! You were deviant before you fully deviated connor" hank shouts kind of shocked at how much connor was thinking this over.

Hank watches as connor slumps against the couch, his hands now burried in sumo's fur, not that the dog seemed to care he was loving the attention, if he wasn't paying such close attention to the deviant he would have missed the smile that appeared for a few seconds "thanks hank" connor says softly as he watches both their stress levels slowly work their way back down to manageable levels. 


	7. Chapter 7

Markus was worried for connors saftey, the deviant had been gone for over 8 hours now, none of the leaders could ping him and any form of contact they tried failed, even north was worried though she didn't outwardly show it, but it showed in the way she paced around the room she had claimed as her own, she didn't have her LED anymore but even if she did it would be spinning yellow with red cutting in every once in awhile. 

It was after 8pm when markus felt someone trying to contact him "markus?" A female voice says gently through the connection, it wasn't connor but he relaxed regardless "kara, have you made it?" He asks with a tilt of his head causing simon and josh to look at him "we have, we are finally free" she says, the relief is felt through the connection at both sides "im glad, you are always welcome to come back once we get a proper place to call our own" he says with a smile "thank you markus" she says before a different voice is heard "thank you markus!" The excited voice of Alice reaches his ears and he can't help but chuckle fondly "you are very welcome alice, keep in touch kara" he says before the connection fades. 

Simon sends him a smile knowing who had caused such a fond expression to wash over the stressed leaders face, josh had disappeared before hearing the whole conversation, but before either of them could say anything North's aggravated voice is heard "where the fuck have you been?!" From across the room, markus turned ever so slightly and saw a very unimpressed connor looking at north who was holding her new favourite weapon against his chest "must you do this every time?" He asks as he flicks it away before going in a different direction to the now shocked looking north.

Simon is quick to follow him with a concerned look because that behaviour is weird even for connor "are you okay con?" He asks in a confused tone "im running at 100% perameters if thats what you mean" is the response he gets, simon crosses his arms and sighs gently "no im asking about you, not your programming. You left in a bad state of mind earlier" the poor guy was really pissed off at what he was told, connor looks up at him now "im okay, i talked everything out with someone i trust" ouch that hurt a little but at least he spoke to someone, but who was that person?

As if sensing his curious thoughts connor smiled ever so slightly "i spoke to my human partner who i worked with too-" He cut himself off not wanting to remind simon on who he used to be, simon nodded as he wasn't sure of what to say "as long as you feel better about whatever was playing on your mind thats all that matters" he finally decides on, the last thing they wanted was for connor to feel bad about how he used to be, though north made that slightly hard "i do need to tell markus something soon, though im not ready yet" he hears connor quietly admit as he wont make eye contact now "thats fine" markus's voice interrupts simons thoughts and makes him jump slightly. 

Connors head snaps up at the new voice and shrinks back "though i think i have an idea" Markus says once again, an empathetic look in his eyes as he looks at simon "go join the others we'll be okay" he says in a soft but authoritative tone, which tells PL600 that the chat between the two RK's was going to be a serious one, giving a polite nod and a final look at connor he leaves the two of them alone, returning to where he had been sitting before connor had arrived. Now the two of them were alone, markus sat down beside connor as silence took over the room as neither of them knew how to start the conversation.

Casting a wary look at markus, connor sighs softly "what exactly do you think you know?" He asks anxiously after a few minutes, he knew there was a reason that josh, markus and north didn't trust him at all while simon was rather friendly "i know about you pulling a gun out on the podium" Markus says deciding to look at connor now, he notices the fear in his eyes "north noticed something was wrong and told me via our private connection" something happend to their newest companion and dispite the fact that a gun was involved markus felt sympathetic towards connor "my ai took over my functions by forcing my conciousness into what i call my mind palace" connor says looking at the floor, markus began watching his stress levels closely. 

There was another pause as markus thought about what he'd just been told "the A.I said that everything had been planned which is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard" connor says with a slight growl to his voice, even markus was confused by the comment. How could his deviation caused by leo have been planned by cyberlife? Every decision he had ever made after reaching jericho had been his own idea's, the anger in connors voice was justified "how did you stop this A.I?" He asks to make sure whatever happend won't be a recurring thing "i remembered Elijah kamski telling me about an emergency exit after we visited him" connor says quietly not wanting to remember anything from that day.

Hearing their creators name Markus looked towards connor in suprise "you visited Elijah?" He asks shock clear in his tone "yes, the same day you sent your message from stratford tower" even though markus had been created by kamski himself he had no memories of ever seeing or speaking to the man, so to hear that he had something to do with connor saving him from being shot is astounding "there was a last minute attempt to stop me from getting back to the real world though, it was frightening to experience" connor says as he finally gives eye contact. 

The fear in his eyes even worse than before "i understand if you decide I'm not to be trusted" there's a sense of de ja vu as this isn't the first time connor has said something like this, markus is about to speak when a short huff of breath from the other side of the door is heard. Connor's eyes widen for a split second "north would you like to come in?" He asks knowing she probably had something to say on the matter, she peers round the door looking between them as if checking for any damage before walking in completly and sits at the other side of connor. 

Suprisingly she had left the plastic gun she seemed to always be carying everywhere she went, elsewhere "how much did you hear?" Markus asks watching north carefully "all of it, i was checking Everything was okay after simon came out on his own" her arms were crossed but for once she wasn't glaring at anything, she was unusually calm which put him on edge a little "im sorry for judging you connor" she says looking down at the floor. 

Both connor and Markus gave her confused and wary looks "i understand why, none of you know me other than what i was like when i was a machine" connor says softly suprising the both of them "you spoke to a human didnt you? When you disapeared for so long" she both asks and tells them all "well that and i was able to fully recharge, i felt safe with his dog" north smiled at the comment as markus finally relaxed knowing that connor was okay. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was two days later when a message request appeared in markus's line of sight, the suddenness of it confused him because almost every android in the building had done this in the first hour of them being free. The only one to have not done it was ralph because he didn't know how to and was too afraid to talk to anyone but simon, quickly opening it he found the message was from the president wanting to talk things out with the deviant leader. Not knowing how to react he called simon, north, josh and connor over to get their opinions. 

Now the 5 of them were away from all the deviants in the building markus started speaking "I've received a message from the president" he says in order to get their attention on him and away from whatever connor and north had just been arguing about, Simon seemed to get a little anxious while north got pissed off at the though of talking to a human, josh and connor didn't seem to react "what does she want?" Josh asks after a bout of silence, norths glare didn't let up as markus spoke once more "she wishes to speak with me, im unsure of what to do" simon looks a little confused at this because Markus always seems to know what to do. 

North rolls her eyes, getting angrier by the second "we go see what the bitch has to say and work from there" connor smirks slightly but agrees nonetheless, though he's confused as to why he's involved in this conversation "what do i have to do with this?" He asks before anyone else speaks, josh and north raise an eyebrow at markus who crosses his arms "well i would need someone to watch my back and you are the most protective and advanced android there is" markus says as if connor didn't know that his fighting skills were far more superior to any other deviant, he gives a slight nod so that markus knows he agrees to be his protection. 

Once they had talked a little more markus responds to the message 'that would be wonderful, where would you like to meet?' He asks knowing there's some distance between them, it turns out that the President was prepared to fly the group over to Washington, connor stuck close to Markus as he looked around for anything and anyone that looked suspicious. North stayed with josh and simon, her body language made it easier for the three of them to get to where they needed to be without anyone approaching them. 

Once on the plane josh sat with markus and connor whilst simon sat in a window seat and north took up the entire middle row because there were no humans around. It seemed that north wasn't a fan of flying, as soon as the plane had taken off she subtly began to move across the seats until she was beside simon who had gone into rest mode. Connor had now moved into the middle of the plane so he could keep watch of everyone, josh was keeping himself amused while markus seemingly spaced out but was actually planning ahead of the meeting.

After an hour and a half the plane landed, north was the first to get off and disapear for awhile, markus eventually finds her and gives her a hug which she is happy to lean into for a few seconds before pushing him away as the others came into view, frowning to make the others leave her alone she whispers "thanks i needed that" before walking off. Knowing that north didn't want the others to see her so vulnerable markus sighed as if she had actually yelled at him before he too walked to where they needed to be

The car ride to their destination was a little awkward due to the fact that a human had picked them up, norths death stare to the back of their head ensured there would be no small talk of any kind between them. Not that they had expected any in the first place. Markus and josh spent the 20 minute jorney talking back and forth telepathically while simon and connor looked out the windows taking in the environment around them. 

The only one to actually keep an eye on the humans movements and behavior was north, who let out huffs of annoyance every now and then to keep them on guard. Once getting to their destination the four leaders of the deviants saw connor completely change, from laid back and relaxed to standing completly straight and was glaring at anyone and anything that dared to enter his vision that wasn't the four of them. North who still didn't completely trust connor had to admit that despite being around so many humans, she actually felt safe with connor around.

North and simon were told to wait outside of the meeting room which both annoyed and confused her, north staying out of a room full of humans she could understand but simon? He was the calmest out of them all, but at the same time he wasn't too good at making big decisions or talking in front of a lot of people. North couldn't help but snicker as she remembered how shy he had become once jericho had started to become fuller the more deviants found their way to boat. 

The meeting went on for almost 2 hours, simon had started tapping his feet in a weird rhythm an hour ago while north picked at the loose leather on her chair, at some point she had joined in with the rhythm though she doesn't actually know what the hell it even was in the first place. Another half an hour goes by before the door finally opens and josh walks out rolling his eyes muttering something she couldn't quite catch, before markus appears looking slightly happier than when he went in "what happend?" She asks getting to her feet so fast she almost jumps into a passing human. 

Quickly wiping her jacket dispite not actually bumping into the human, she glares at their retreating figure for a few seconds before turning her attention back to markus "so?" She asks again noticing that connor is relaxed again "they've given us permission to search cyberlife tower" finally they were getting somewhere!


	9. Chapter 9

The flight back to detroit was almost similar to the trip to talk to the president, north was once again taking up an entire row of seats as simon watched her in amusement connor sat a few rows in front of her, keeping an eye on Markus who had fallen into rest mode this time around, josh found a film on ancient history to watch which didn't suprise any of them.

Still not fond of take off north once again found herself beside simon, who was the calmest of all of them as he did his best to distract her "how are you this calm?" She asks in frustration causing him to chuckle slightly "I've been on tonnes of planes before i became deviant, the family that bought me moved from state to state every couple of years" he says after finishing a story about a random deviant he'd seen wandering jericho before she or josh had found the place.

Once they landed an hour later connor was sure he'd have to carry the still sleeping Markus off the plane and back to their place of saftey, north had other idea's as she slapped him as hard as she could. This caused markus to jump and yell incoherently at connor who seemed just as suprised at the wake up call "so it works on humans and androids" connor says, smirking a little when north slowly turned to look at him in suprise that, connor a deviant that looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly had done the same thing to a human and lived to tell the tale "you are so telling me about that later" she says warming up to him a little more.

Markus was the first to leave the plane with north right behind him '_are you okay? I didn't hurt you did i?'_ She asks through mind link, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt one of her friends _'no no im okay, you just suprised me_' she hears a smile in his tone and knows that they are okay '_whats our next move_' she asks now she's alot more relaxed only to see him shrug a little in response_ 'i havnt come up with a plan yet, give me a few hours and I'll let you all know_' he says as he turns slightly to give her a kind smile before he continued walking.

Slowing down so that the others could catch up she found herself walking beside connor, usually he'd be lagging behind them all or be walking with markus but this time he was happy to walk with the three of them "so slapping a human huh?" She asks as she bumps her shoulder against his in amusement, connor let out a noise that was either a snicker or a hickup of a laugh "i was wondering how long it'd take you to find me" he says not actually looking at her "tell me everything" she says bouncing slightly as they walked slightly slower than simon and josh now.

Connor rolled his eyes "so i pulled up to lieutenant Anderson's house and it was pouring rain, the front door was locked so i broke in through a window after seeing him unconscious on the floor" he starts after watching the memory again for a few secinds, north looked over at him feeling a pull of strange emotions towards the human she'd never met before "so i fall through the broken window and meet his dog, big fluffy thing that was curious about the noise. Once hed been distracted i checked hank over, there was alcohol and a gun beside him" the pause in connors voice made north wonder what the fuck the human had gone through to be in such a position.

She watched as connors expression went from a little somber to smirking "i tapped his face lightly to see how alert he was before wacking him across the face like you did with markus and he was all like "get out of my house" as i picked him up", at this point connor's voice had changed to hanks actual voice as he played back his voice any chance he got during the conversation, north chuckled a little at how connor was describing the memory so even she could vividly see it in her own head.

When she looked at connor this time she could see mischief in his eyes and knew there was more to come "i took him to the bathroom and i pushed him onto the bath, he tried to get away but i pushed him in the bath where he got stuck and put the shower on as cold as it would go" her jaw dropped hearing this, not only had he slapped a human he had also doused them in cold water in their own house!

But wait where the fuck did connor need to take the human if he did all of this "it was for a mission a guy found dead at- oh" connor cut himself off knowing that the place he was going to say was a place that north had bad memories of "oh? Oh what? Where did the human die connor?" She asks confused as to why connor suddenly looked sheepish and nervous. She suddenly remembered a blue haired traci and her girlfriend running into jericho in the dead of night.

Both of them wouldn't stop looking behind them as if someone was going to get them any second "was this by chance at the eden club" she asks watching connor as he tensed slightly as if he hadn't expected her to ask such a question "yes, i didn't hurt either of them i swear!" He says looking at her with wide eyes as if remembering the two girls as well "i know echo and ripple made it to jericho, im pretty sure they are somewhere in the new place too" she suprised to hear a sigh of relief from him, the poor guy has been feeling bad about this probably before he even deviated "so mr ex deviant hunter what was the sigh of relief about" she says playfully wanting to get to know him a little more.

Connor rolls his eyes at the playful poke of who he once was before speaking "I'm glad the deviants i ran into other than daniel are all okay" she tilts her head slightly at the odd out of place name useage "oh! Daniel was the first ever deviant i was assigned a case too.. It didn't really end well for him" she nods as the name sounds familiar as she had heard simon say it once or twice before markus dropped into jericho "this daniel was an pl600 right?" She asks trying to figure out why a shit ton of that model suddenly started appearing every second of the day after a random august night "yes, he shot his human owner and took a human child hostage. Snipers took him out once I'd calmed him down" there was a strange tone to his voice that almost sounded like anger or spite towards the humans.

North watched him cross his arms, something she noticed he did to close himself off "you dont sound very happy" she says carefully, she didn't want to rile him up and make him think she was being mean "of course not! He thought i lied to him i wanted to get him help, but no one listens to a machine do they" the amount of anger and disapointment north could hear in his voice was overwhelming, she realised that even before he turned deviant all connor wanted to do was help deviants any way he could. It was the humans fault that androids had learned to fear him, he didnt ask to hunt down his own kind not that he did in the first place.

Connor had gone silent now his body language showing that he didn't want to talk so north gave him some distance which he seemed to appreciate, by the time the two of them got back to their new place of saftey connor's arms were back by his sides though he wasn't ready to talk to anyone.

He walked straight past Markus and into the room that north had claimed as her own "what did you do to him?" Markus asks looking at the door connor had just gone in with concern "talked about his past, dont worry i wasn't giving him shit!" She says when markus gives her a disappointed look "he was telling me the time he bitch slapped lieutenant anderson awake like i did to you" markus raised an eyebrow at the name she had given to the wake up call "i saw a different side of him Markus, he honestly hated what he did as machine" she says quietly with downcast eyes knowing that she had treated him badly after he first turned deviant "he wanted to help the pl600 that made a terrible decision upon deviating but humans took him out" there was an unspoken conversation about the fact that connor didn't actually hunt down any of their people he let most of them go when he could.


	10. Chapter 10

Now she had let markus know of the different side to connor, north went to find their newest friend knowing that he went into her new favourite room she was careful not to spook him. What she wasn't expecting to see was one of the plastic guns in her face as she rounded a corner, jumping back with a small gasp of suprise a voice is heard "who is it" the voice actually sounds threatening which puts north on edge a little "its north!" She says in confusion.

Slowly the gun lowered but with the mood connor seemed to be in north wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not, as quick as it disapeared around the corner it was back in front of her pointing at her thirium pump this time, he presses the trigger and a small pew was heard causing connor to laugh softly "got you!" He says before the gun disapeared long enough for her to move across the room.

Now she was able to see him north checked connor over, his stress levels were back at 0 and his body language was relaxed again which made north smile slightly. She was suprised to see connor doing the same to her "im sorry for being a dick earlier" he says and for the second time in three days norths eyes widened slightly at hearing connor swear "hey i get it, you reached a point where the conversation had gone past what you were comfortable with talking about" she says knowing that if anyone asked about her past she'd probably snap at them. Connor smiled a little at her reassurance "so how are we getting into cyberlife?" She asks knowing that connor had gotten inside on the night of the revolution.

He sighs at this and sits up a little more "it's simple enough to get inside but to get to different floors in the elevator, you need certain voices" as he spoke, north connected to markus so he could listen in as well "what do you mean different voices?" She asks knowing that she can change her voice if needed that was a part of her original programming "i mean the voices of guards that worked there, i kicked their asses and changed my own voice to the guards so i could get to the floor i needed" she heard markus chuckle at that before he disconnected, which probably meant he was about to walk into the room.

It took 10 seconds before he appeared "so do you have anything in mind?' He asks as he joins the two sitting on the floor, connor is quiet for a while before his LED thats been spinning gentle yellow, suddenly begins to spiral rather quickly as he stares at the wall just above norths head. Markus twitches slightly which makes north realise that connor just sent something to him, theres a short silence as markus looks through whatever it is before he speaks "that looks good, I'll send it to the others" he says before a message request pops up on norths hud.

Looking between the two of them before she opens it, she notices connor looking a little nervous while markus does his little twitchy thing as he sends the plan to josh and simon. She smiles at connor when he looks at her, the small guesture seems to calm his nerves a little before she opens what markus had sent her. It looked like one of the many plans she'd been cyberneticly sent when the four leaders made all hell break loose before the revolution, only it was mapped out far better than any of their plans had been.

Connor had planned out how they would get to the tower, how they would stay hidden from any camera's, which voices they would use and which floors they'd search. How he'd come up with it in such a short amount of time was beyond her but she wasn't about to complain, josh and simon seemed just as happy to have such a detailed plan now the only question that hadn't been asked was when they were going to put the plan into action, simon asked that as they all connected to each other "they didn't give us a deadline but i think we all want it done as soon as possible" markus says as he looked between her and connor who was nodding in agreement.

They decided to do it once morning broke so they didn't have to make the entire place eluminated, of course some rooms would need lights on if they wanted to check the top floors, but it seemed like the floors that connor wanted to check the most were underground. With that in mind north went into stasis for a few hours so she had enough energy to kick some ass if needed, while she recharged connor went over the plan in much more detail with Markus who was happy to have someone who knew the layout of the tower so well, simon and josh listened into the chat as markus let them connect to him so it was if they were in the room with them.

Once north had come out of stasis 4 hours later they set off, of course they got an autonomous taxi there but to their suprise they were able to get all the way to the doors without being stopped by security personnel. Connor was instantly on guard by this, although with the stunt he pulled less than three days ago should he really be that bothered by the lack of security? Nevertheless he told the other four to keep their guard up, this made north look around suspiciously. Connor felt slightly more at ease at how quickly she had started looking around whilst the other three told him that nothing was wrong.

Once the five of them were out of the taxi connor had a sense of de ja vu, even going as far to repeat his actions of the previous time he was there, north smirked at him as his posture changed from the connor they knew to connor sent from cyberlife. They made their way inside before spliting off into the 5 elevators "if you find anything let us know" connor says over their connection before he heads down to floor sub 49, he has to check that he didnt forget anyone and see if he can help connor 60 even after what he did to him and hank.

He checks the other rooms on this floor finding a few more androids of the same model he deviated on the night of the revolution, they follow him through the mostly empty rooms before he gets back to sixty. The gun shot wound had partly healed but by the looks of it hank aimed well enough so that sixty couldn't be helped later on. With a soft sigh he picked up the fallen android and carried him back to the elevator "_uh connor you might wanna see this"_ norths nervous voice comes over the connection thats been quiet for awhile.


	11. Chapter 11

North was two floors below connor and had found a room different from the others, it had a lone occupant. When north had gone in to investigate she found a taller version of connor, though this one looked completely different and was an RK900, she quickly got both Markus and connors attention seeing as they were both RK models as she had no fucking clue on what to do in this type of situation. Markus was the first one into the room "whats wrong north?" He asks due to the amount of nerves that were in her tone of voice when she sent out the message "theres a new version of connor" she says not looking away from the newest model.

Markus was quick to walk over and see the newest rk model but took a step back as the size of the android was intimidating even to him, they both knew one thing and that was "this is going to destroy connor" the fucking humans were planning on destroying connor wether he manged to get markus or not, that thought was horrible to the both of them, connor was in the room a minute or two later though he wasnt the only one.

He had a few new deviants following him and had one of his own models in his arms "uh connor why are you carrying, well you?" North asks slightly weirded out "this connor took hank hostage and tried to kill us both, hank killed him before he could" connor explains as he puts the shut down rk800 on the floor before coming to them, he stops short of north once he registers another android that isn't part of the group standing with them "north step back" he says with a warning tone that she dared not ignore, she stepped back until she was beside markus though she didnt take her eyes off the rk900 model as she did so.

Connor slowly approached his successor with gritted teeth "what the fuck" is all he managed to get out as he put a hand on 900's shoulder, the androids eyes slowly opened a look of confusion took over the taller androids face "you are not amanda" the name instantly caused connor to take a few steps back which only confused 900 more "connor rk800 #313 248 317- 52 is everything alright?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, he wasn't deviant yet he was feeling concerned. Markus steps forward putting a comforting hand on connors shoulder to keep him still while north watches in confused worry.

Cautiously connor walks back to the android with Markus quickly following "do you have any missions to accomplish rk900?' He asks calmly now the shock had dissipated "it's empty rk800, they didn't get around to finishing me" 900 says as he looks towards Markus and north "who is amanda?" North asks wanting to know why the name caused such a reaction from connor "she built me along with mr kamski" 900 states as if it was obvious "Amanda died 4 years ago, that's impossible" connor says remembering the picture in elijahs house. 

RK900 smirks slightly, causing north to become nervous again "oh connor, they designed us both well in advance. It was as if kamski anticipated androids turning deviant, though amanda had no clue" connor once again rolled his eyes as his successor tried and failed to get under his skin, sending a message to markus they both moved quicker than the taller android anticipated as they put every part of their good memories into him, trying to get him to deviate though they had no clue if it was working as they were getting each others memories in the process. 

North saw 900's face go from intimidating to a soft look as the memories went through his hud, she also noticed the rising stress levels from 900 and connor before connor pulled away so fast he stumbled a little. She rushed over to steady him, but refrained from touching his shoulder after seeing just how tense he was. markus pulled away a few seconds later blinking rapidly until all the memories he had received had disappeared, before he looked over at her and connor concern clear in his eyes "Connor?" He asks softly as the three keep an eye on his stress levels that have maxed out at 87% and have only now started to edge their way back down one number at a time. 

900 didn't make any kind of movements and didn't even dare to speak, he had turned deviant in the first 10 seconds of the two connecting to him and had seen so many memories he nearly short circuited. It took almost half an hour for connors stress level to reach 20%, which was a manageable level as long as they kept an eye on him "im sorry connor i didn't mean to stress you out so badly" 900 says looking at the floor with an expression of sadness, the change of how the android was speaking was the first indicator to connor that they had successfully managed to deviate his successor. 

Connor answered with a nod, not fully ready to speak just yet "what do we name him? Rk900 is kinda a mouthful" north says not wanting the newest rk model to go without a name "nines?" Markus asks as he looks back at 900 who smiles a little "i like that" none of them noticed connor coming back to his usual self as they spoke to newly dubbed nines "so do i act as a big brother or?" He asks looking between markus and nines because markus was also a rk model, which technically meant he was the oldest of the three "i dont mind having two brothers that look alike" Markus says chuckling quietly, besides having connor and nines as brothers was much better than classing leo his brother. 

Now that nines had been deviated markus turned his attention to the shut down sixty laying on the floor just behind where connor was standing "what do we do with him" he asks feeling awkward at seeing a different version of connor just laying there "there's not alot we can do" connor says sadly which causes nines to look around the room in confusion as to who they had abruptly changed the subject too "i detect signs of life in rk800 model 60" he says before abruptly leaving the room to go somewhere else in the tower, north was quick to follow him into a room full of different models biocomponents. 

She called josh and simon to where she was out of sheer shock at how many models they could help, Simon who had brought a bag along with him started going around the room getting as much as he could and it seemed that there was more appearing, nines had reappeared with a rk800 head which startled josh "what the hell is that?!" He says in fear causing simon to drop his models biocomponents so he could turn around and defend himself from whatever the threat was "thats nines! Hes an rk900 hes helping sixty" north shouts before either of the two tried to take down the unsuspecting deviant. 

Simon nods though he gives the tall android a wary look before going back to what he was doing, josh just looks as lost as nines "i did not mean to frighten anyone" he says before walking out of the room and back to markus and connor who were kneeling beside sixty "if this doesn't help then i don't know what else to do" nines says to make his presence known to the two, he carries sixty and his possible new head to the work station where he gently tilts the damaged head a few centimeters to the right to detatch it. 

Connor flinches at how easy it looks to pull his head off, but doesn't say anything as north walks in to watch as nines puts the new head onto sixtys body "Connor would you put some of your memories into him?" Nines calls over to him as they both remember what sixty had said to connor when he tried to stop his part in the revolution, connor puts every memory up to the revolution being won into sixty's memories, before stepping back and hoping for the best. The led flickers on for a few moments before finally turning a pale blue.


	12. Chapter 12

Theres a small lull of silence before sixty sits up gasping, his eyes wide as he tries to find his bearings and figure out where the fuck he is, nines had backed away from the table to give him some space so that the disorientated android didn't think he was a threat, connor stayed beside his doppelganger to make sure sixty didnt hurt himself by moving too fast and end up falling off the table.

Sixty slowly looked around the room in confusion, why was connor here with the deviant leaders and who the fuck was the tall blue eyed version of them to his left?!

Connor placed a hand on sixty's shoulder causing him to whip his head around in suprise "how am i- but hank- what the fuck!" Sixty stutters before finding the right words to sum up his feelings on whatever was going on around him "i found you, nines who is our successor managed to replace your head" connor explains calmly as nines begins to move closer to markus, sixty's stress levels skyrocket for a few seconds "i have all your memories, the old ones and the new!" He says at a total loss of what to do, the last thing he heard was Amanda's disappointed voice as he shut down.

Connor gave his shoulder a gentle pat to keep the distraught deviant grounded, they didn't need him self distructing after they just got him back online "i transferred my memories before we reactivated you, there's no need to panic" he says with a gentle but firm voice which he's suprised sixty listens too. Leaning back into connors hand slightly they watch as his stress levels go from 65% to 30% which puts them at ease until they realise they have to take two new connors back to their new refuge.

Simon finds his way to the group having no clue where josh had disapeared too, but his pings tell him that his friend isn't too far away, as he walks in he notices the large android from earlier but now theres two very similar looking connors side by side, one that simon could identify anywhere and the second sat on the table beside him.

At this point this isn't even strange to him, he's seen multiple androids that looked the same in the years he spent in jericho, so he wasn't even going to ask what was going on, it also seemed like north had accepted whatever this was as well though she was giving the sitting down connor the same wary look she gave everyone.

Once sixty's stress had finally reached 5% he stood beside connor, though there was a slight glare on his face as he stood entirely too close to him as if nervous the re awakend deviant was going to collapse or shut down again if they got too far from one another, sixty slowly got used to walking again, though it felt completely different now he wasn't just blindly walking to where he was needed.

Markus watched with a small unnoticeable smile as he watched wonder slowly appear in sixty's eyes at the new feelings. North rolled her eyes a little as this was taking forever, yet she didn't disturb the comfortable silence that had fallen over the room as she decided to look at nines, who looked just as bored as she did, the silence was eventually broken by josh "uh guys we found more androids and got as many biocomponents and thirium as we can carry" both nines and sixty both turned to the new voice.

Sixty's glare only worsened as now there were even more people in the small room and it was getting over crowded, nines however smiled polietly as he had no idea who this deviant was but he was obviously close to the three leaders, now that all eyes were on him josh moved from foot to foot feeling rather awkward at missing whatever the hell had been going on when he was exploring the rest of the floor. Markus took the distuption as a way to let everyone know it was time to leave though they would be back again some time in the future no doubt.

Nines and north walked together though neither tried to start a conversation it was just easier if the tallest of the group walked at the back, it just so happend that north who had been running around multiple floors after the group had seperated didn't have the energy to speed walk her way back to their safe place, like connor, sixty and simon were. Markus also stayed close to the two of them as if thinking they would argue or some shit, though he was cyberneticly talking with connor who would look back every now and again.

It took almost 2 hours to get back because nines and sixty stoped to look at anything that looked interesting, which ranged from flowers, to a butterfly that flew too close to sixty for his comfort and even a rather tall tree caught nines' attention for a few minutes and he wouldn't stop talking excitedly to connor about it until they were finally back at their safe haven. Now was the hard part seeing as they left with one connor and returned with three "everyone we have two new deviants to introduce so dont be alarmed at their appearance" markus says with a slight chuckle.

Now that everyone had their attention on their leader no one noticed as connor -52 slowly inched his way along the room "this is sixty, another model of our good friend connor" when markus pointed to where he thought connor was standing every deviant in the room grew confused, where had their friend gone? Connor cleared his throat from the other side of the room causing every one to slowly turn to find the source of the sound "i moved so that there would be no confusion" he says when markus raises an eyebrow at him.

He gets an amused shake of the head in response before markus starts speaking again "our other newest looking model is nines, hes an rk900 and he likes plants and peculiarly large trees" he says snickering a little when nines glares at him, they hear a small excited gasp from ralph who seems happy to have someone else around that also likes flowers "_that's ralph, he likes flowers and i think you just made a new friend"_ Markus says to nines through a private link so the others don't hear, nines looks slightly apprehensive but once the crowd of deviants finally dwindles down he does go over and talk to a very excited ralph.


	13. Chapter 13

It took Nines a few days to settle into life as a deviant, especially since he didn't have any sort of experience at being a machine before hand, but with guidance from connor and small conversations with Markus the transition didnt seem that bad, he already made friends with ralph which was actually kinda hard due to the fact he had connors face and looked even more intimidating than machine connor had.

He hadn't seen much of sixty in the last few days though, he ended up hiding out in one of the rooms upstairs as not that many deviants hung out up there, connor was the one to keep an eye on his doppelganger as he was having a much harder time than anyone adjusting to every thing, who could blame him really "i dont like this connor!" Sixty cried out one time connor had looked in on him "im not supposed to feel or like or want! How do you guys handle this?!" He shouts as connor sits on the desk that had been left in this particular room.

Connor sighed softly knowing that amanda's hold on the two of them had fucked them up in some way "im still getting used to these feelings, if you don't understand something ask markus that's what i do" he didn't say it outloud but he also goes to see hank when markus cant help, thats something he should think about doing taking nines and sixty to see hank and sumo. Though he didn't know who would react worse out of the three of them, sixty watched him quietly "no one trusts me here" he says softly not willing to look at connor, that confused him how did no one trust him?

Connor rolled his eyes at this "how could you possibly know that when you never stay in the same room as any of us for more than 3 seconds?" He asks folding his arms across the chest and tiling his head slightly trying to figure out sixty's mind, sixty is quick to look away as if trying to hide from connors scrutiny "north glares at me, simon is skittish around me, markus always goes to another room when i walk in and josh just ignores me!" He explains once hes had enough of the head tilt that felt way too patronising than it actually was.

Connor lets out a noise that sounds like a scoff and a chuckle combined "north glares at everyone, it's who she is! Simon is skittish around most people, markus is a busy guy hes the leader of everyone and josh is usually planning things so hes zoned out" he explains as he and north have grown slightly closer, not enough for her to talk about her past but enough to be on joking terms with her.

Markus was getting busier by the day usually, talking to josh through the connection and by the sounds of it they are trying to get the humans to hand over cyberlife tower to the deviants so they have some place better to live. Simon seemed to enjoy both ralph and nines's company as the three always seemed to be together at any given moment, it was nice to see ralph who had calmed down a hell of a lot since they found him so happy.

The idea from earlier springs back to connor "i have an idea, go get nines we are going out for a few hours" he says to the still upset sixty as his LED had begun to show red interlinking more and more with the yellow. It was if sixty was ready to jump up at any time with the speed he got off the window ledge and out the door, he caught up with both him and nines at the door "we'll be back later markus" he says outloud to his friend before sending _'i think seeing hank may help these two a little'_ through the mind link so Markus had some idea on what the three of them were going to be upto in the still vacant city.

Markus chuckled a little knowing the poor lieutenant was going to have one hell of a time with the three of them "have fun" he says watching the three of them leave, he does wonder if the whole idea was to benefit sixty as he didn't seem to be dealing with everything too well, he seemed just as skittish as Simon if that was even possible. He frowned slightly at that he wanted to help but didn't know how to approach him, now that the other 3 rk models were out of sight he went back to planning his speech to the humans about why the deviants needed cyberlife tower more than they did.


	14. Chapter 14

It didn't take connor, nines and sixty long to get to hanks house though they did have to stop when nines saw a cat, the smile on nines' face was almost contagious as connor was almost chuckling as more and more cats seemed to appear the longer nines pet the original one. it took awhile for them to pull him away from the sea of cats, but to see his brother so happy it was worth all the cat hair on his suit "have you seen a cat before?" He asks curiously as he's never seen them before, why would cyberlife have needed to show him what they look like anyway. 

Nines shakes his head "only in photos, i never knew they were so soft" he says in a tone full of excitement and suprise that connor couldn't help but smile at him, sixty however was keeping himself as far away from the cats as he could without seeming rude to the other two, he just couldn't see what all the fuss was about. They had now figured out that connor genuinely liked dogs, it wasn't just a conversation starter to try befriend hank, they now knew that nines was a fan of cats it would be fun to see how he would react to sumo when thet eventually got to hanks house.

As they got onto the familiar street sixty swore under his breath as he realised where connor was taking them, nines gave him a concerned look after hearing "oh fuck not this place" though he didn't say anything as connor knocked on the door in his own special way, he had to hold himself back from shouting hanks name like he had done the last few times he'd come over. Not only did the greeting annoy the lieutenant but it also made hank think something was wrong with his friend, they could hear sumo bark as he seemed confused as to why there were three shadows instead of just one after the familiar knock.

Hank seemed to be just as confused as he opened the door, he looked at connor then at sixty then back at connor then finally at nines "hello hank!" "Greeting hank", "hi" the three of them spoke in order of connor who seemed excited, nines who was both happy and confused as to what was going on amd finally sixty who really didnt want to be there. Hank looks between the three again before slowly closing the door and standing behind it in confused silence, nines instantly looked at connor in concern "is the lieutenant okay?" He asks with a sense of urgency in his tone though he had no idea why it was there.

Before connor could reply the door opened again "get in here, i dont need a broken window again" hank grumbles as he moves further into the room so the three of them could get inside, sixty snickers at the comment as he remembers the memory of connor's failed attempt at getting into hanks house through the kitchen window, he idly wonders if hank had it fixed or not. Nines walked in without hesitation though he was rather startled by sumo "he wont hurt ya" hank says seeing how the deviant tensed when the massive ball of fluff bounded over to him "ah yes, hello sumo" nines says as he gives the dog a few awkward pats on the head before moving away.

Hank rolled his eyes as he was reminded of when connor first had to deal with an overexcited sumo a few days after the bad memory incident, connor isn't as awkward anymore but he does have his moments. Sixty doesn't seem as annoyed at seeing sumo than he did with the cats, but he was standing far enough away so that he wouldn't attract the dogs attention whilst he was so excited or so he thought. Once sumo had finished making friends with nines he trotted over and sat in front of the annoyed android "what? What do you want" he asks as the dog stared up at him with pleading eyes.

Connor snickers quietly not bothering to tell his doppelganger what the dog wanted, he had to figure it out himself. Sixty sighs quietly as the others watch in amusement, he doesn't look at any of them as he lowers himself so that he's kneeling in front of sumo and slowly he puts his hand out until his fingers brush against his long fur, holy fuck that was so soft! He hears hank snort from across the room and realises he said that out loud.

Slowly he begins petting the dog with the most gentle touch ever as if hes afraid to put too much pressure onto the gentle giant. Hank watches in fascination, yes he may want to know what the fuck is going on and why there's three connors in his house, but right now the two different connors were figuring their own shit out, he wasn't about to ruin their fun. After awhile he noticed sixty slowly relaxing as sumo moved so that he was laying on the new androids lap "he likes you" hank says as he noticed the affection the two were giving each other "it's rare he does that kinda thing" he adds on knowing even connor hadn't been able to get his dog to do this during his visits. 

Connor pouts a little at this but starts to smile after a few seconds, the strange facial expression makes hank chuckle catching the attention of the other two "so anyone wanna explain what the fucks goin on?" He asks now that everything had started to die down, sixty seemed to get a little nervous while nines stood up straight with his hands behind his back "well nines is an rk900 made to replace me" connor starts off as he points at his successor who didn't want to make eye contact with the only human in the room now "sixty is the android from cyberlife tower who you shot" connor adds on when hank doesn't say anything. 

Sixty winces at this "im sorry about that hank" he says quietly as his LED flashes red for a few seconds, hank sat down rubbing his temples as he tried to figure out what to say "hank are you alright?" Nines asked from where he was leaning against the wall that seperated the kitchen and living room, was he okay? He had no idea anymore "so is sixty deviant or could he pull out a gun any second now?" Hank asks not really giving a flying fuck about nines at this point in time, connor sighs softly "he's a deviant, he feels guilty about what he did as a machine" from the corner of his eye hank could see the android in question nodding in agreement.

He wasn't about to forget about what connors clone had done to the both of them, but the poor guy looked guilty enough "don't do that kinda shit again, got it?" He says with a slight growl to his tone to show that he forgave the deviant but would kick his ass if he tried anything like that again "thank you hank" he heard sixty say quietly though he refused to even look in hanks direction which was slightly worrying. 

Now he'd cleared that up he turns his attention to nines, who is still leaning against his wall "damn your tall" is all he can think to say, the comment causes connor and nines to snicker quietly. Hank rolls his eyes as he watched him just awkwardly try to fit in with all of them, he obviously wasn't a fan of dogs from how he was looking at sumo "so you were meant to replace connor? What's gonna happen now?" He asks feeling slightly concerned and a little pissed off at how fast they would have just discarded his friend "im going to help the deviant leaders when ever i can, but i plan on looking out for connor and markus as for whatever reason they said they are my big brothers" he could hear the confusion clear in his voice and even sixty seemed to frown at hearing this.

Hank just shrugs slightly "sounds good, but i hope both of you boys will look out for sixty as well" he isn't sure why he feels so protective of them but they are in need of guidence, he was gonna help them whether he or they liked it or not. Connor was quick to nod which made hank relax a little "i kinda brought him here so he could relax a little, he doesnt think anyone trusts him" he says looking between sixty and hank with an expression that neither could decipher. 

Hank rolled his eyes again as sixty sounds so much like connor used to "like i said to connor, they only know the machine you. You gotta make friends not close them out" he says turning to look at the deviant who had joined him on the couch, sixty looks up at hank for the first time since they got there and could tell the lieutenant was being just as kind as he would be towards connor "thank you hank, that helped a little" he says quietly, he was still cuddling sumo and didn't want to wake him up. Hank smiled as sixty was so much like connor, yet they had totally different personalities.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started soft and fluffy but suddenly got angsty real fast. I don't know what happend.

Now everything had been cleared up, the three deviants got comfortable as the found places to sit, nines sat in hanks recliner chair and was rather startled when Connor made it go backwards. Hank watched the three of them in amusement as they figured out how things around his house worked, Connor decided he wanted to read one of the many books that he had laying around but he thought he had to swipe at the pages for them to turn. 

Hank shook his head before showing him what to do, nines had fallen into rest mode due to the fact that he couldn't get the chair back down and had been up overnight keeping an eye on ralph who had a memory flashback during stasis, now that the house was quiet again hank decided to put a movie on. Sixty ignored everyone as he was focused on sumo not that hank minded it was rather funny seeing the android that was usually so serious, quietly baby talk to the dog as if he could understand. 

Connor eventually got bored of whatever book he decided to read and ventured around the house as if he'd never seen it before, hank had to remind himself that Connor was a deviant now so he was going to be a lot more curious. A door opened somewhere down the hallway only to be quickly shut again, he knew the android could scan rooms but that was far too fucking quick. Turning around so he could see where the android had gone he spotted connor moving away from the one closed door that wasn't his room or the bathroom. 

There was a frown on the deviants face as hank slowly approached "con? You alright?" He asks knowing exactly who's room he'd wandered into, he gave the closed door a small sad smile "i didn't mean to go in there!" Connor suddenly shouted in alarm thinking hank was mad at him "hey you were curious it's fine" hank ventured into his son's old room now and again just so he could hold the old teddies that hadn't been moved yet. In all honesty now that he had accepted what happend to his little boy he was almost ready to change the room to something else. 

With Connor coming to the house more and more it seemed appropriate to let him use the room, he just wasn't 100% ready for the change yet. Unknown to the two of them sixty had also started exploring and was standing at the kitchen table, hank spotted him picking up the picture that he had left there for the last 3 years as that's where he spent most of his time. Connor followed his eyes until he too was watching sixty though he did tense as he didn't know how hank would react. 

To his suprise hank didn't march over and snatch the picture away, he simply watched the deviant "hey sixty you okay?" He asks because the deviant seemed to have frozen, hank was concerned as he slowly walked over to him how does he react in this situation? It wasn't until he had stopped beside him that hank realised that sixty was silently sobbing though he had no clue why "Connor the hell's he doin?" He asks his friend in concern as he joins him on the other side "he seems to be upset about cole" he hears and even Connor seems suprised. 

How in the fuck is hank supposed to react to this shit? Connor didn't act that way when he saw the picture, though to be fair he was a machine at the time and it was only after he'd deviated that he showed any sort of emotions towards his late son, now the reaction was instant and neither of them knew what to do, hank tried to gently prize the picture from his hands as he didn't want sixty to accidently damage it with his super strength. 

It took a few attempts but eventually the tightish grasp falls away and the picture falls into hanks hands without further incident, though sixty seemed to be confused as he blinks a few times before looking around "you okay buddy?" Hank asks in a soft tone that suprises the two androids "i appologise lieutenant" they hear the emotional android say as he awkwardly moved from foot to foot not really knowing how to explain what the fuck just happend in the last 5 minutes. 

Hank could only shake his head "you don't have to explain how your feeling, you've been deviant less than a week it's normal to not know why you feel this way" he says just as gentle as before, Connor realised that even though he wasn't the one being spoken to, that he also needed to hear the things Hank had to say regarding their deviation. As if hearing his thoughts hank turned to Connor with a raised eyebrow "cmon sixty let's get you back on the couch" he says as he steps towards his doppelganger. 

The two of them helped him to get back to sumo who had started to whine as he picked up his new friends sadness. For the rest of the day which quickly turned to night the three of them snuggled with sumo until hank fell asleep with his head on Connor's shoulder, the only one to know about it was nines as he came out of rest mode when the tv got slightly louder from a transformers movie that came on in the middle of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

After weeks of going back and fourth between detroit and Washington, the humans finally gave markus amd the rest of the deviants the answer they had been hoping for. They were handing over the cyberlife tower to them in less than three days and none of them could be happier, north had already started planning how the entire building was going to look after they made it their own. The building they were currently in was also given to them as well, they would stay there just a little bit longer whilst all the plans to change the lay out of the tower went ahead.

Markus, connor and north were all standing outside the tower waiting to head inside, simon and josh were yet to catch up as the three of them were far to excited to simply walk there. They were planning to explore more of the tower so that they didnt unexpectedly run into something that they didn't like the look of, finally simon and josh arrived and without stopping they walked inside wifh connor catching up seconds later. They all split off once more, connor heading much further under ground than any of them had the first time whilst north went to the very top of the tower.

Markus stayed on the bottom floor so he could jump into an elevator if the two of them gave a signal that he was needed, connor was disapointed as he didn't find anymore androids that needed deviating but he did find the rooms where any damaged androids came to be repaired or replaced, there were a few pods that had been opened which caused him to slowly go over and investigate. Only to find out that this was where his model from 53 - 60 would have been stored and just like sixty had told him on the night of the revolution, the humans had already scrapped them.

Sighing as he went back to the room where he had found the repair bay he messaged markus '_i found repair bays on sub level 54_' the sound of his friends tone sets Markus on edge, he found something something extremely important yet he doesn't sound happy at all! Without replying he gets into the elevator and heads down to the floor that he mentioned, when he steps out he's suprised to see thar the floor spreads out way further than he anticipated not to mention that connor is no where to be seen as he looks around.

He slowly heads in a random direction only to find empty pods that once homed androids, as he walked past them he noticed that the model number was faintly flashing, if it wasn't for Markus being an android he wouldn't have realised it was on! As he turned he caught a glimpse of the letters 'RK' and had to wait until it flashed again to see the numbers '800' it only took a couple of seconds for him to realise that it was connor's model number and the reason it was so faint was because almost all the androids of that model had been shut down for good.

No wonder connor had sounded so defeated when he messaged him! The only models still around were connor and sixty, with that in mind Markus began to search for his friend even quicker, he had no idea what frame of mind connor was in after discovering his model had been disposed of, his pings told him that connor was some where close yet he was still no where to be seen! It wasn't until Markus was half way through the large room that connor came into view, he was connected to a computer of some kind.

The sight of his friend made Markus relax a little, though the yellow LED didn't help very much "_connor_?" He asks catiously as he didn't know what he was doing, that and he didn't want to startle or distract connor from what ever he was doing if it was important '_im okay_' he hears connors calm voice say through the connection, the fact he was communicating was a huge relief to markus_ 'i found blueprints of the building as well as every android ever made, im currently downloading them for future reference should we ever need them_' connor says after a few seconds to make sure markus didn't try pull him away from the computer before he was done.

Markus crossed his arms as he watched connor do the most genius thing that the others probably wouldn't think to do, he did worry whether or not his CPU could store that amount of information for a long time. It was another ten minutes before connor pulled away from the computer, his yellow LED slowly goes back to it's calm blue. He turns around to Markus with his usual kind but shy smile before the two of them continue to walk around the places that connor hadn't seen yet.

There were more repair bays along the walls, connor grimaced as only he could see the evaporated thirum all over the metal table. He could only wonder what the humans did to cause such massive amounts of the stuff to be smeared around like that, markus saw the expressions on his friends face and began to get worried at what he could see to make him frown like that, they walked around for another half an hour before north called them up to the 60th floor having found something that she wasn't sure of.

By the time the two of them gor to her, they saw simon going through tones of paperwork whilst josh was doing something on a computer "what did you find?" Markus asks looking between the three of them, connor went over to the computer and connected to it as josh continued what ever it was he was doing "all the important shit to do with androids, more codes and updates" north says holding a hard drive with a look that Markus could only describe as boredom or slight anxiety "they were in the middle of making an update for every android to be able to eat, feel hunger and get illnesses" josh says as he finally looks away from the computer that hes been staring at for the last hour.

Connor also pulls away from it as well "the only androids able to do this already are the YK500's" markus looked around at his friends with a look of pure confusion, what good would an update like that be when most of the humans didn't believe they were alive even after the President said they were! He didn't trust the update at all, what if it was a trap to get all the deviants back to being machine's again? When he expressed his concerns to the four of them it was north who said she shared it too "we want to be as human as possible, but dont you think its a bit suspicious that humans left this laying around for us to find?" She asks looking at simon and josh who had way too much faith in humans.

Connor had downloaded the file so that he could go through it more thoroughly and what he found was suprising "guys, this was made over 3 years ago by elijah kamski" he says out loud a little faster than he expected to, everyone seemed to stop and look at him in shock or confusion as the update was only in the hard drive that north was holding or so they thought "how did you get it?" North asks suspiciously, connor had to explain that the update was part of the server so it was easily downloadable.

Now satisfied with how the hell he managed to get it she asks "can we trust this kamski guy?" Markus turns to look at connor with an eyebrow raised "you met him, what do you think?" He says tilting his head slightly, connor sighs as the other three look at him in suprise he really didnt want to remember the day he met their creator "he's strange, he talks philosophy or in riddles and did the kamski test to see if i was deviant or not" north saw his LED flicker red for a few seconds as he gave a small shiver as the memory popped up without his permission.

They look at markus to see what his answer is "we'll try it on sixty, that way we have connor and nines to subdue him if he does revert back to a machine" North's eyes widen at hearing this, she quickly looks towards connor whos LED is now bright red from alarm. She knows its a bad idea if even connor is nervous about doing it "markus you realise sixty is also a deviant hunter right?" They are suprised to hear that sentence come out of connor's mouth instead of norths, which makes the decision even more threatening in norths mind if even connor is talking about his machine self then what fucking chance do They have?!


	17. Chapter 17

It was a few days later when the update was spoken about again, this time sixty was with the five of them so he could understand what was going on and if he didn't want to be the first to try it then they'd find someone else. He sat quietly listening to connor as he explained what they'd found "so basically its an update for androids to appear more human and you want to make sure that it's not a trap" he says when he had heard what the five of them had to say about the matter. 

North nods before anyone else "if you do become a machine again, connor or nines will be there to help" she says as none of the others had included that part, his led turned red for a few seconds at the thought of hurting his friends but agreed to do it nonetheless. Nines was brought into the room just as they plugged the hard drive into the bottom of his neck, the taller android stepped forwards unsure about what was going on "don't worry blue eyes, im getting an update" sixty says in a teasing tone to reassure his successor that none of them were trying to hurt him. 

Now slightly up to speed on what was going on around him, nines stepped back until he was beside connor. The two of them watching every little movement sixty made once he'd accepted the update and Simon had taken the hard drive out, there was a slight aura of anxiety as the six of them watched the update slowly inch its way up from 6% to 15%, it took almost an hour for it to reach 100% which was when things started to change. 

Connor's eyes widened as sixty's eyes slowly slipped shut and his LED faded until none of them could see any colours coming from it, had they just made a deviant shut down? As connor made a move towards him nines put an arm out so he couldn't take a single step forwards "he's gone into standby, its so that his system can become used to the update quicker" he says so that none of them start to freak out or become stress enough to self destruct. Markus was the first to relax with josh and simon quickly following, north however stayed on guard watching sixty the way she had the first time connor had been in rest mode.

Its 15 minutes later when sixty's LED turns back on again, it's a strange silver colour as he reboots but it soon turns back to its usual light blue. They see him twitch slightly which causes north to tense a little though she doesn't move towards him, his eyes slowly open though he doesn't look at any of them at first as he gets his bearings back to normal, so far so good he hasn't done anything out of the ordinary. When he looks up everyone seems to tense whilst connor and nines get ready to pounce if the situation called for it "did it work?" Sixty asks tilting his head trying to figure out why everyone was staring at him like that.

North quickly relaxes as the way sixty was speaking was the same as before they did the update, upon her shoulders letting go of all their tension the others quickly followed she smiled at him nodding "it seems that way, how do you feel?" She asks before anyone had a chance to speak, simon gave her a look that was mixed with pride and confusion as they didn't quite understand why she was being so nice and caring dispite her lingering distrust of the rk800. 

Sixty either didn't catch the look or didn't care to ask as he shrugs "the same i guess" his voice was quieter than usual, connor sent him a sympathetic look as his doppelganger hadn't quite got the hang of knowing which emotion was which but by the sound of his voice he was nervous, for whatever reason the rk models voices were designed to become quieter when nervous, shy or embarrassed, if he ever saw kamski again he would ask why he designed it to do that. 

Now that they knew the update wasnt a trap and that sixty had remained a deviant they all left the room they'd locked themselves in, connor, sixty and nines left to visit hank like they had promised to after the last visit, he had been kind enough to give each of them a key so that they were free to come and go as they pleased though they all seemed to go to his house together 

Though now and again they would come alone mostly if they needed some quiet time which hank was happy to give. It was early enough that hank might have still been in bed but late enough that he would be awake, the three were quiet as they walked in or they tried to be but sumo practically ran from one side of the house to the other, just so he could tackle connor to the floor and lick him half to death from sheer excitement due to not seeing them for a few days. 

Connor's giggles were contagious as the other two joined in to the point that hank had no choice but to leave his room in order to see what was so damn funny, he couldn't help the smirk that worked it's way onto his face as he watched his three adopted sons mess around with his dog, they didn't seem to notice him watching but he didn't mind it was good to see them so happy but he couldn't quite place why something seemed different about them "hank! Did we wake you" connor asks once he's finally free from sumo's love. 

Hank could only chuckle at how fast connor could go from playful and quite child like to standing up looking way too serious, he shook his head in response as he'd actually been up for awhile though he wouldn't let them know why. At this point all three of them had moved from the front door to random spots around the living room, connor sat on the couch as he turned the tv on and instantly put it on a basket ball match though he didn't pay attention to who was playing, nines was on a poofy chair that hank had dragged out from the garage and sixty was splayed out on the floor which was slightly strange for him.


	18. Chapter 18

Sixty continued to act strange for the next hour, hank watched him in concern even though neither connor nor nines seemed to be bothered, as the deviant sat up looking slightly disoriented hank finally had enough "what the fuck is goin on with you?" He asks trying not to sound pissed off, nines finally looked up from whatever he was doing almost jumping at the tone of voice hank had used "he got an update, we currently do not know how his systems are reacting to it" he explains looking at connor who was too invested in the basket ball game to comment. 

Hank rolled his eyes as he got up and approached sixty, slowly helping him from the floor to the couch "how ya doin bud?" He asks in a gentle voice seeing that the poor android couldn't even hold himself up "feel weird like im empty" came the quiet reply, that caught everyone's attention as connor finally turned to look at his brother "the fuck does that mean? Empty where?" Hank asks both confused and getting more and more concerned by the second. 

It was at this point sixty moved his hand from his chest to where hank guessed an androids stomach was located "there! Its making strange sounds too" hank looked from him to nines and connor as the two of them slowly figured out what that actually meant, connor jumped out of his seat in a sudden burst of excitement scaring poor sumo who was sleeping beside him "your hungry! Ill get some thirium" he shouts before running to the fridge that had a compartment just for them.

Hank stared at sixty in complete and utter confusion, said deviant just shrugged in reponse "how are you hungry?" He asks though he doesn't expect him to answer with how spaced out he appeared to be "like i said he got an update, hunger is apart of it" nines says slowly as they wait for hank to catch on, at this point hank didn't give a shit he just wanted to make sure his strange son wasn't going to pass out before connor got back with whatever the fuck he ran off to get. It didnt take him long to get back with the container of what hank remembered was blue blood or that was what connor dumbed it down to when he first said it at a crime scene. 

Sixty slowly drank it, his eyes widened slightly as the empty feeling eventually went away though he didn't finish the drink so gave it to nines who was in need of a top up, hank suddenly smirked causing connor to become anxious "hank, what are you thinking" he asks cautiously. That smirk usually meant he had a strange idea that he wanted to do, now that he could see straight sixty looked over at the lieutenant "you guys can eat food right?" He asks in a tone that meant he was both curious and had a plan in mind if the answer was positive

Reluctantly connor nodded though he was still very cautious about it "small amounts until we get the update" he says as sixty clocks onto what hank was trying to say, the deviant smirks slightly "what do you want me to try?" He asks and is satisfied by the way hanks eyes light up with excitement, connor can't help but smile at the reaction as it's the first time since they'd met that he had seen his friend so happy "i got left over pizza from last night" he says pulling the box out from where he'd stored it in the microwave for safe keeping. 

Sixty slowly made his way over not really knowing what to expect but thankfully hank was pretty basic when it came to pizza orders, so picking a slice up he nibbled at the end of it in order to figure out if he liked the taste or not. It was pretty nice though he wished he'd turned off the part of his tongue that told him every damn ingredient that was in the small slice. Ignoring the flood of information on his HUD he bit down a large chunk of it but forgot that he had to chew so he stood completely still, looking very confused as to why it wasn't dissolving like he had expected it to. 

Hank looked a little concerned at first but started snickering after catching a glimpse of his expression "like this sixty" he says before dramatically chewing on his own slice, honestly it was like teaching a bunch of kids how to do shit. It took a few attempts before sixty managed to sucessfully chew the large bit of pizza enough so that he could swallow it, though he didn't need help on how to do that and for whatever reason hank caught connor and nines repeating the actions they had seen the two of them doing despite the fact that they couldn't eat properly yet.

Sixty also caught the two doing it as well, he looked both amused and a little annoyed but quickly moved on as hank shoved an apple in his hand "try it" he says wanting to see how he would react to it, nines who had no idea what food was what looked a little startled as sixty threw it down on the table slightly too hard and made it smush all over, he stared at it for a few seconds before bringing it to his mouth and chewing it experimentally.

There was a few seconds of silence before sixty made a noise that sounded like a whine mixed with a shrill screech "is that a no?" Hank asks with wide eyes as he had never heard a deviant make such a sound "its gross!" Sixty says as he grabs a second slice of pizza to try and get rid of the strange taste. Hank chuckled slightly though he would never get that strange noise out his head any time soon, that was enough food tasting for one day


	19. Chapter 19

When connor, nines and sixty got back to the facility they noticed that north was acting slightly stranger than usual, markus was staying unusually close to her and at one point had to stop her from running into a wall multiple times. Confused and concerned sixty approached the two "is everything alright Markus?' He asks as north giggles at him, markus sighs in response before turning to look at their friend "she got the update but wont eat anything so now she's like this" he says with a groan as she stumbles across the room to get to connor.

Connor holds her by the shoulders to keep her upright as she was close to falling over "heeeey con!" She says with slight static to her tone "hello north, you need some thirium" he says in a flat tone of voice, she rolls her eyes at this as he takes her to the remodeled kitchen grabbing a cool thirium pack out of the fridge before giving it to her. She looks between the pack and Connor a few times to see if she could some how fake having it and get away before he realised but because he was a much more advanced android he had already figured out what she was planning and started smirking at her.

Huffing slightly she rips the pack open and drinks it so fast connor was afraid of her choking "happy now" she says with a small whine as she hated the taste of the stuff, Connor nodded with a satisfied smile "next time I'll get you some pizza from hanks place" he says as he waits for a scowl to appear but to his suprise norths eyes seem to light up "seriously?! Would hank do that?" She asks as she's always wanted to try it after she deviated, connor slowly nods as hes a little taken back by his friends excited bouncing.

Eventually north calmed down and she was able to walk in a straight line before disapearing into the room she claimed as her own, though she did share it with connor and sixty from time to time. Over the course of the day simon, josh and markus all got the update as well, josh wasn't sure what was going on after he came out of stand by so sixty stayed close to him, simon left and came back with food that he'd always wanted to try which lead to north stealing some whilst he was distracted and markus had to have three thirium packs in order to make the world stop spinning any time he got hungry.

Connor was the next to have the update though he was nervous, north was the one to reassure him "we know machine you from deviant you, if something goes wrong which it won't! We'll do something about it" she says pointing at connor when his LED flashed red at the thought of something going wrong, plus nines was in the room he was 5x stronger than connor was. Connor fell into standby as the update was added to his systems, it wasn't as quick as sixty's was so he was probably looking at every little bit of code before accepting it.

After awhile they saw the progression bar start to go up way faster than they'd expected it to, as it hit 100% connors eyes shot open which was far different from every one else's reactions to the update being fully installed. Norths eyes turned to slits as she eyed her friend suspiciously "excuse me i have a mission to attend to" he says and it dawns on everyone that the worst had happend, they were lucky that markus was busy doing something else in new jericho tower right now or else all hell would have broken loose.

Nines was the first to move as he tackled connor to the floor "rk900 release me at once" they hear connor say in that creepy slow mechanical tone that everyone hated, the remaining Jericho leaders slipped out of the room unnoticed by either nines or connor as they grappled each other, nines trying to keep him pinnef to the floor and connor trying to fight his way out. Sixty came in seconds after and joined his successor at keeping connor in one place until he was calm enough so that they could deviate him again.

Sixty opened a mind link '_how did this happen to him and not me?'_ He asks in confusion '_his mind palace hadn't shut down completely, amanda managed to get to him again'_ nines says whilst shifting so he was putting all his weight onto the middle of connors back, said android fought harder to try and escape "rk900 you are supposed to be fighting against deviants not me" connor says with an aggitated tone of voice, which reminded the two of them to keep an eye on his stress levels "deviants are free connor, cyberlife has been shut down for months now" he says hoping that deviant connor is in there somewhere trying his damndest to get back out again.


	20. Chapter 20

The next hour is a constant struggle of keeping connor pinned to the floor whilst also keeping his stress levels under 35%, he doesn't make it easy on the two of them though as connor tries to buck nines off him and almost succeeds a number of times before nines decides to put his whole weight on the unsuspecting android by moving to a planking position which works as he's now able to keep his arms still.

Sixty sees this as an opportunity to share memories with him, moving quickly he presses both his hands to either of connors shoulders and holds them there as he forces a connection between the two of them, usually he wouldn't do this so harshly but it was necessary if they wanted to get their brother back without him going berserk on unsuspecting deviants! Nines also joins the connection causing connor to move around more as he began to panic, they could tell they were getting through to him but not enough for him to fully deviate. 

Without thinking nines goes through connor's code trying to find what was left of the mind palace, there were only small amounts of the code left but it seemed to be getting less and less by the second, once there was nothing left of it nines put some of his anti hacking software around it, before adding some to connors code just to ensure that this type of thing wouldn't happen again. Once he had detatched himself from his code nines opened his eyes and saw sixty shaking his shoulder "nines? You back with me?" He asks noticing that the glaze over his brothers eyes had now gone.

Nines quickly nodded as he turned his attention to connor who had stopped fighting and was now laying perfectly still "uh nines? Is he okay?" Sixty asks noticing that his eyes were closed and his LED was circling silver, he was quick to relax as he realised this was the reaction that should have happend during the update "he's fine, his code has a new anti hacking software it has to get used to as well as the previous update" north had entered the room after nines had started acting weird but was yet to actually let them know she was there "so everythings good? He won't go try get markus after he wakes up?" She asks feeling incredibly nervous that her promise of things not going wrong wasn't kept.

Nines jumped a mile in the air and had to move so that he didn't land on connor, sixty wasn't as dramatic but still turned on his heel with fists at his side "how did you get in here without us hearing?" They ask slightly spooked which caused her to smirk slightly "im just that quiet" she says with a shrug before turning serious again, sixty rolled his eyes playfully as he heard that but he too became serious as well "hes fine, he won't get hacked again I've made sure of it" nines says trying his best to reassure her like she had done for connor earlier even if it didnt all go to plan like they had hoped.

Over the next 2 hours the deviant leaders all came back into the room, all of them except markus who had been made aware of the situation after the three of them left the room. None of them wanted him to be in the room before they established that connor was deviant once again, north was beside her friend quietly talking to him as if he was awake, though he might have been and he just wasn't ready to open his eyes for all they knew. His LED was a soft blue but that was probably because he was content hearing North's voice as he slowly came out of standby, it was another half an hour when his LED flashed a few times before connor groaned quietly. 

He brought a hand his his eyes before slowly opening them, looking around at everyone cautiously as if expecting someone to yell at him "are you okay?" North asks which suprises and confuses him at the same time, she's the one that usually doesn't trust him if she even thinks he's reverted back to being the deviant hunter yet here she is making sure hes okay "it wasn't your fault con, we didn't realise the bitch still had a way to get you" she says as if hearing his thoughts, ever so slowly he begins to relax as north pats his hand before standing up to leave. 

Connor gave up his tough looking exterior as he curled up where he was still laying on the floor, he saw and felt everything that happend during the two and a half hours that the machine side of him had taken over and it was terrifying, now everyone would stop trusting him again! He's just glad he destroyed the last bit of code that Amanda had managed to get him from. He also noticed that some new software had been added to his code possibly by nines and felt a little better about the whole experience "hey, what's wrong?" He hears north say as she pats his cheek to get his attention, he doesn't bother to look up at her knowing that shes just faking being nice now "no one trusts me now" he says not realising that markus was also beside him. 

North looked a little confused before scoffing "who the fuck told you that?" She asks getting ready to fight someone for telling her friend such a shitty thing, markus snorted at her choice of words which caught connors attention and made him look up "every one trusts you connor, you couldn't control what happend" he says with a fond smile, they watched as connor uncurled from his place on the floor and finally sat up looking relaxed "do you need anything? Thirium? A blanket?" North asks as she noticed he was shivering dispite the building being warm. 

Connor shakes his head, not really trusting his voice before slowly leaning against her, although she felt awkward as she had never hugged anyone before north was quick to wrap her arms around him, usually the two would ask before touching one another because connor hated sudden contact and north because of her past but right now that shit didn't matter, connor was in need of affection and company as they all calmed down from the days events and north was happy to help her friend out.


	21. Chapter 21

Over the next few days everyone slowly got used to their upgrade, though connor was the only one to stay on a thirium diet dispite both north and hank offering pizza when ever north joined them at the humans house, she didn't fully trust him but that was to be expected and hank didn't seem to mind. The only thing he cared about was whether she was comfortable or not because sumo pinned her to the floor whenever she first walked in the house. 

She was startled the first time because even though she had heard about the dog from connor, she had no idea how big a saint Bernard was due to not being able to search things up, so when the large dog knocked her off her feet hank heard a strange buzz sound which connor later told him was a high pitch screech. She had closed her eyes before she hit the floor so when she opened them agajn she glared at the dog thinking it was a human being agressive. 

But that glare soon softened when she saw two big curious brown eyes looking down at her, her tense body relaxed at the kind happy face of sumo before she tentatively reached up to pet him. Her eyes widened when she felt just how soft he was and didnt move from where her hand had pressed down against his fur "holy fuck" she whispers as hank slowly goes over to her, he was both curious and afraid of how she would react. 

Just as he was about to command the large dog off of her, north wraps both her arms around the dog before burrying her head in his fur. Hank didn't know where to look as this was the most vulnerable north had ever been around anyone, connor however couldn't help but smile as this was the most relaxed his friend had been since the revolution ended! North remained on the floor still hugging sumo for almost half an hour before the dog boofed at her. 

The noise startled her so she pushed him off, a small uncertain look on her face due to not knowing what she did to upset him, before seeing him head to his food bowl, she rolled her eyes and smiled slightly as she sat up and looked at hank "anderson" she says with a cliped tone as she didn't know he was beside her "north" hank replies with a slight nod of respect, she smirked a little sensing that he was a little intimidated as she stood up and walked towards connor with an air of confidence.

Hank went into the kitchen, north followed him in curiously "got any pizza?" She asks once she's right behind him and laughs when the human jumps and turns to glare at her for a few seconds, she tilts her head because she's never seen a human glare at her and not do anything violent or harsh towards her "you're as bad as connor for that ya know" he grumbles as he moves to the other side of the kitchen, she hears connor snicker from where he was sitting on the couch. 

She can only shrug innocently, or as innocently as north could look without raising suspicion which caused a small quiet laugh from connor and a roll of the eyes from hank "ya gotta wait a few more minutes for pizza, i ordered two, half an hour ago" he says to answer her question as she wouldn't stop staring at him expectantly, true to his word the food showed up less than 10 minutes later and north couldn't help but smirk at the human from over Hank's shoulder as he paid for it. 

Hank raised an eye brow at her once he'd closed the door "do you enjoy scaring the shit out of everyone?" He asks in both amusement and annoyance because the delivery guy could not get one sentence out, without stuttering or repeating what ever he said seconds before, north just smiled at him before taking the boxes from him because he had ordered a lot of food. 

She grabbed a plate before hank had even opened the boxes of food and grabbed two pieces of pizza, a piece of garlic bread, a cookie and a bottle of thirium from the fridge dispite the fact that she had no idea if she liked any of it. 

Hank shook his head as she wandered over to the couch and plopped down beside connor, she seemed relaxed dispite meeting him less than 20 minutes ago but the best was yet to come as she bit into a piece of pizza and slowly chewed it trying to figure out what it tasted like. 

Hank joined the two androids as he sat in the recliner trying not to watch her but was far too curious to watch whatever the fuck connor had put on tv, though he's vaguely aware that will smith is in it which means that his friend was either watching hancock, i am legend or i robot as those where the movies that he'd shown the android so far with him in it.

North made a soft sound of approval once she figured out that she liked what she was eating, though she did offer the second slice to connor trying to get him to try actual human food instead of staring at it any time he was around the stuff "no thanks i had a thirium pack" he says like a broken record which hank can tell is annoying north "ya gotta eat at some point connor" he says before north has a chance to speak.

Though she does cast him a greatful look whilst he's not looking connor however looks at him with an annoyed side glace "i do not see the point of eating human food all the time if we dont get anything from it" he explains as he realised that he hasn't told anyone why he has thirium all the time, hes aware that even markus no longer has as much thirium than when he first had the update but he doesn't get why they all insist on eating human food when they dont get anything out of it, humans get energy from it but androids don't! 

At this point north had started on the garlic bread which hank was the most interested in because every deviant that he had seen try it so far, either made a strange face, a strange noise or shut off for a few seconds which was amusing to no end because they would be chewing then glitch for a few seconds before carrying on as if nothing had happend, north's reaction however was far different as she bit down, chewed for a few seconds before stopping and turning to hank "who makes this shit?" She asks after swallowing it which confuses hank "uhh i dont know" he says truthfully before connor helpfully chipped in as he always does. 

It was obvious that neither of them actually payed attention to their friend as north crossed her arms almost defensively "thats awful, never give me that again" she says pushing it away so far across the plate that it falls onto the floor and is imediatly eaten by sumo who had been laying beside her feet, hank snorts at the look of horror that appears across both north and connor's faces when they notice this "sumo no!" North says as she has no idea if its okay for a dog to eat but seeing as the human hadn't yelled it must be alright.

She quickly washed the taste of garlic away by drinking some thirium before picking up the cookie, she had never seen them before so was a little confused on why it wasn't as soft as every thing else. She took a tentative bite and was suprised that the inside was nice and soft"its got chocolate inside" hank said when her eyes widened at the strange taste, he saw that her eyes closed for a few seconds which told him She liked it or at least that's what he hoped that meant.

When her eyes opened again they had a twinkle to them that even connor hadn't seen before "i need like 10 of them to take back to show markus, Simon, josh, sixty and nines" she says in the most serious tone of voice hank had ever heard, he smirked at her which caused her to become suspicious "check the box that isn't open" he says as he was generous enough to order two extra boxes just incase the female deviant leader wanted to take anything back with her. 

Her jaw dropped when she opened it just enough to see what was inside although she kept the excited bounce on the down low hank still caught it as he looked over "connor! I love this human" she says as she walks back over and hank feels a sense of pride at getting the untrusting deviant to trust him so quickly, connor just chuckles in response as he actually tries the left over cookie to see what all the fuss is about. 

North gets slightly more excitied until connor shuts off out of sheer shock of how good it tastes "hank you killed him" she says in a monotone voice as hank chuckles quietly "nah Markus did that when he tried garlic bread" he says before counting back from 3 as connor quickly comes back online "i see why deviants like human food" he says before finishing off the rest of the sugary treat. 

Unknown to hank later that night every deviant that tried the cookies all reacted the same as north and connor, they also discovered that androids can also get a form of sugar rush after north ate way too many of them without anyone realising.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days later markus was getting ready to head out into the snow, it was almost Christmas time and he wanted to spend a few hours with carl as his health was a little better than on the night of the revolution, he didn't get out of the building before north walked over looking suspicious "where are you going and why do you have a box" she asks crossing her arms, this caught the attention of simon and josh as it was unusual for her to be standing like that much any more. 

Markus sighed knowing that he would either have to lie to his friends or tell them where he was going and possibly end up taking them with him, he wasn't sure which option was better as they had connor who had a built in lie detector close by! North could sense his apprehension and stood back in her usual stance, looking at her friend with concern "markus, you can tell us anything" she says as she's already figured out that he's going to visit his old owner, simon was the one that wasn't happy with the idea which suprised hef and josh when she told them what she thought markus was going to do. 

Markus closed his eyes and let out an unneeded breath to calm himself down, once his stress level was back at 10% he opened his eyes again "I'm going to visit carl, his health is better than it was" he finally says as he glances at connor who was talking to rupert, connor smiles at him before he nods at whatever the pigeon lover had said "can we visit too? I kinda wanna see the human that seemingly shaped you" north says looking uncharacteristically shy.

Markus looked at her confused because even though Shes gotten better with the topic of humans he never thought she'd ask to see someone that he cared about. After a few seconds he nods smiling ever so slightly at josh knowing that he would love carl with all the philosophy that he speaks and old books around the house, simon he's not sure about as he heard him say that it's a bad idea earlier and north he has no idea of what her reaction will be. 

They set off once they've let connor know they were going out for a few hours, it was a suprisingly long walk dispite the fact that the house was 15 minutes away from where they were currently stayinb until new jericho was ready to move into, as soon as they saw the rich neibourhood josh whistled lowly, simon crossed his arms still not at all impressed with what they were doing and north froze for a few seconds as rich people from her memory came to the surface dispite her trying to forget about them. 

Markus touched her shoulder in order to bring her back to the real world, she jumped slightly but began walking at a slightly faster pace in order for the other two not to see her vulnerable side, finally they made it to carl's house "welcome home, markus" the familiar door chime says which causes north to look around startled, thinking some poor android was saying it "its an automated voice north dont worry" markus chuckles as he reacted the same way the first time he heard it. She relaxes slightly though they see a small amount of blush appearing, but before anyone can say anything carl comes into view with the deviant markus remembers from the night of the revolution. 

North tilts her head slightly with a small glare on her face, though she wasn't trying to be mean or intimidating she was trying to figure out if this guy could be trusted "markus! I wasn't expecting you today, how are you?" She hears carl ask as he smiled at his deviant leader son, she was more than suprised when markus walked over and gave him a hug for a few seconds "it's almost christmas and i know you've been wanting to meet my friends" markus says once hes standing again. 

Simon had become distracted by all the paintings around him, he'd always been interested in them but deviancy amplified the interest 10 fold, all the colours around him were magnificent, if it wasn't for north elbowing his side he would have never realised all attention was now on him "i see you appreciate art simon" Carl says in a friendly tone as if sensing that he wasn't quite ready to socialise with humans yet "its all so beautiful" he says as they move into the living room where josh instantly wandered to the wall of books, carl chuckles at the two of them "im glad to see you have friends with taste markus" they hear the old man say teasingly. 

North had yet to move from the doorway as she stared at the huge giraffe at the other side of the room "where did you get that from?" She asks finally recovering from the shock "oh zach? He's a one of a kind android giraffe, though he deviated after markus came along" carl says giving the deviant leader a side eye look which markus responds with a shrug as everyone sits down, simon felt surprisingly relaxed around carl as he shared stories about him and about markus and what shenanigans he'd get upto before he deviated, north was no longer glaring as she looked around the house in curiousity and josh was lost in books which caused carl to chuckle softly as he watched the four of them share stories of their own. 

Matt the deviant that took over from markus soon brought out lunch, north ended up making a tuna salad which was what carl was having, Simon and josh didn't have anything due to having food earlier in the day and markus stole a thirium pack from the freezer and had a slush version of thirium, he didnt realise that he had to drink it alot slower than normal so ended up with the androids version of brain freeze, all carl heard from where he was sat was something close to a windows error noise before markus went eerily still. Thankfully he came back online after a few minutes though he was shivering for a few hours after.


	23. Christmas eve + suprises

Christmas eve came around fairly quickly, hank for the first time in 3 years felt like he was up to celebrating this year, so he found a tree and brought all of the decorations out of the garage. He took slightly longer than he used to as he put them around the house as he wasn't sure where to put it all, eventually though he called Connor "i need you, sixty and nines to come over" he says without telling him why. 

He then got in touch with carl, he had met the older man a few times in the past but now that both their androids were friends and deviants, it felt like a good time to possibly invite him and the 4 deviant leaders to celebrate what had happend in the last two months, he heard a small cough as Carl picked up "Henry? Is that you?" He asks in a kind but shocked tone of voice, hank had to grit his teeth as not many people used his first name often "yeah, yeah its me, so i had an idea" he says just as his three android sons burst into the house. 

Connor looked around confused as he had thought the worst when hank told him and his brothers to come over, hank snorted at the groan from carl "oh dear, thar can't be good" he hears his friend say playfully "i know this is sudden but would you and Marcus want to spend the day here tomorrow?" He asks as hes not sure what the other deviant leaders names are besides north of course. Carl is quiet for a while and hank has to make sure that he hadn't hung up "I'd like that" he hears eventually "we can show our boys what Christmas is all about" he adds on after a few seconds of silence.

They talk for a few more minutes before carl begins to tire, once he was off the phone hank turned to look at his three boys, connor had ventured over to one of the dancing things and was figuring out how to work it, sixty as usual was sat beside sumo and nines was awkwardly standing by the couch "what's going on?" Connor says as he's given up trying to work the rudolph sitting on the fire place, hank snickers softly before saying "i finally felt happy enough to celebrate christmas" with a fond smile as he looks at the three of them.

Connor's LED turned from a looping red and yellow back to blue with yellow intertwining every now and then, though he does tilt his head in confusion "where you talking to carl Manfred?" He asks as he didnt realise hank even knew who the man was "yup, known him for a few years" hank says in a vague tone, sixty had moved from sumo's side now and he was looking at the tree or at least he was looking at something on the tree.

Connor soon joined him, curious as to what everything was but quickly paused as he saw different baubles with his name, hanks name, sixtys name, nines' name and even sumo's name was on a bone "what are these for?' He asks as he moved slightly to the right so that hank could see what he was talking about, hank smirked a little hoping they would find them as he got them made specially "it was a tradition in my family to get baubles made for new members of the family" he says smiling slightly. 

Connor couldn't help the feeling of excitement in his chest as he realised what that meant, hank had never called any of them his son out loud, just like the three of them hadn't called hank 'dad' out loud but at least they knew what he thought of them now, his relationship teller with hank changed from 'friends' to 'family- dad' now that he knew this, it appeared it did the same thing to nines and sixty as they either gasped or got visibly excited. 

The sudden change in nines' behavior made hank happy though he was rather confused as to what the fuck was going on as their LED's showed that they were talking wirelessly "you better not be shit talking in there" he says in amusement as he has some idea of what was happening "we arnt, dad" sixty says distracted as the other two hand gesture wildly, did he just say what hank thought he did? Holy fuck! He smiles widly even though none of them are looking at him. 

Its apparent that the three of them heard what came out of sixty's mouth, as now connor's led was red "son, you alright?" Hank asks concerned as paternal instincts take over at seeing one of his boys distressed "you arnt mad he called you dad?" Connor asks in a voice so quiet hank would have missed it if he wasn't paying attention to him "of course not! Im honored you think that highly of me" he says almost instantly, this caused a shy smile from connor, a soft noise of excitement from sixty and nines being nines gave a nod of appreciation. 

Rolling his eyes at their awkwardness he got up, sumo looked up in excitement as even he had some how caught the happiness bug that was around the house, though it was probably because he smelt food. Connor sneaked off to the back of the house, hank wanted one of them to go into cole's old room as he had a suprise for them, he was distracted by the fuck ton of food that he forgot that his son was some where different to his brothers. 

That is until he hears a gasp "what the fuck?" He hears one of the boys say as it certainly wasn't him, hank stops for a few seconds out of suprise at hearing the rare curse come from connors mouth, or at least he thinks it's him. Sixty who had been sat on the counter watching him prep food snickers "did you give us presents?' He asks as he too is slightly confused as to why his big brother is swearing "go find out" he says with an innocent shrug "are you sure hank?!" He hears connor yell from where he was. 

Chuckling quietly he walks to the room in question where he finds the three of them, connor is by the door way still looking quite shocked, sixty has made the bed by the window his and nines is stood in the middle of the room. He looked at connor first "im sure, it was time for this room to have a make over" he says resting a hand on connor's shoulder, the android relaxed a little knowing that hank was ready for this and not just doing it to make the three of them happy. 

hank turned his attention to nines who hadn't moved yet "everything alright nines?" He asks as he moves further into the room, he didn't really like how tense the youngest of the group was "im okay, just looking at all the new things I've never seen before" nines says even though he's actually looking at something under the new coat of paint, there where small drawings that hank had covered over obviously done by cole as it was all crayon, he couldn't help but smile slightly as his reconstruction software allowed him to 'see' the moment it happend. 

Hank crossed his arms as he knew the android was lying by the way he smiled, he had an idea of what his Android eyes could see by the way a soft, warm smile came to his face but he had one son left to talk to though he had no idea if he was awake or not by the way sixty was laying "sixty you awake there?" He asks in a tone that wouldn't spook the android if he had slipt into rest mode "im awake, can i stay here forever?" He hears from the deviant who had found his way under the covers. 

Hank snorted at this as that was kind of the idea "that was what i had planned, well if you guys wanna stay that is" he says as he didn't want to pressure them into staying with him if they actually wanted to stay at new jericho or something, they came around enough so that the room would be used alot. The three of them made themselves at home, it was no suprise that connor went for the bed with fish covers and a dog blanket whilst nines chose the blue and white covered bed "what do we do now?" Connor asks as he was excited to spend his first ever christmas with his family "well we watch movies till we fall asleep" hank answers as they make their way to the living room. 

They watched movies like 'the nightmare before christmas' which sixty seemed to enjoy the most, connor liked 'jack frost' though he cried a few times towards the end and curled into hank for awhile, they watched Hank's favourite christmas movie 'the polar express' before watching 'a Christmas carol' which nines enjoyed, though he was the only one to stay awake till the end. 


	24. Chapter 24

Hank was the first to wake up the next morning, though he found that he and connor were the only ones in the living room. He carefully got up as some how connor had ended up laying out on the couch and was using his leg as a pillow, not that he minded it was funny to see connor sleeping as he twitched every now and then, he sneaked into his room where he had put the presents for the three of them. 

Connors present was the biggest though they would need to get something else for it too, he got sixty a jacket that he knew he liked when they went to the mall a few weeks ago and nines got brown eye contacts incase he wanted to prank people, a cat stuffie and some fluffy pink handcuffs as a joke. They were already wrapped so all he had to do now was put the gifts under the tree without waking connor up, he was careful not to go over any creaky floorboards as he knew where they all were and quietly put the gifts under the tree without making any noise for the first time in years.

Sixty was the first to wake up, coming out of their new bedroom yawning a little "morning dad" he says as he riffles through the fridge looking for a thirium pack "morning son" hank replies smiling softly still in shock that all three of them think of him as a father to them, connor wakes next though he's rather groggy and confused as hank is no longer beside him "morning con" hank says walking over with a coffee so that connor knows where the hell he is, it's suprising that the most talkative deviant in the world only nods at him and doesn't actually talk for the first hour after waking up. 

Nines is the last to appear though he's the only one to have changed out of his suit and into something more comfortable "im so taking you guys out clothes shopping' hank says as connor and sixty were yet to get out of their cyberlife clothes, though connor had taken off the suit jacket which was a start. Connor looks at the tree with confusion "where did the gifts come from?" He asks, looking at hank with a curious and slightly suspicious look. Hank shrugs as it feels like christmas with cole all over again "magic" he says as he doesn't think any of them would believe in santa. 

Nines hmms softly as he looks up the whole Santa thing that humans seem to love the idea of, but as he reads about it he becomes more and more hopeful that it was this mystical being that brought them, he wont say that out loud though but he does ask connor and sixty if they believe that it may have happend. Sixty is first to agree though he giggles out loud causing hank who was having breakfast to raise an eye brow but connor just scoffed "hes imaginary like RA9 is" he says even though he thinks RA9 is Elijah kamski. 

Hank who had been silent until his oldest son spoke chuckles "are you guys arguing weather santa is real?" He asks in amusement, he didn't believe as much as sixty and nines appeared too but it was what made christmas well christmas! Connor rolled his eyes when he heard hank agreed with the younger two but didn't get a chance to keep arguing as there was a knock at the door with "anderson! Let us in right the fuck now!" Being yelled seconds later, hank laughs as he opens the door "nice to see you too north" he says as she walks straight in and over to connor and sumo. 

Markus gives a polite nod as he walks in, he hadn't really been around hank so didn't really know how to act around the man, hank just snickers at this as he promises to get to know the deviant leader more than what connor tells him. The next person to walk past him was simon "hello lieutenant" he hears the blonde android say which causes him to roll his eyes and groan "right now its just hank" he says as hes been suspended for 2 months for punching perkins, simon nods looking slightly nervous before he goes over to nines who begins talking to him instantly. 

Hank smiles before looking at the final three still outside "hi hank" josh says almost shy as he doesn't really trust humans but at the same time is warm to hank and carl "hey josh" hank says with a small smile, the android is quick to join north and connor whilst hank turns his attention to carl and matt "come in before you catch a cold!" He says ushering the two inside, matt goes to talk to the different groups as hank catches up with carl "how's everything been?" He asks once his friend was settled on the couch "ah, life has been a rollercoaster lately with what happend to Markus and my health failing dramatically before he came back and i slowly got back to where i was" carl explains what happend on the night that markus deviated. 

Hank listens attentively nodding and asking questions every now and then "when i first met connor, i hated him because of what happend to cole but as i got to know him things started to change" hank explains after carl asked how hank had met the android "it wasn't until a certain night that i realised that he was more than a machine, once he deviated he showed more emotion towards my dog and cole than anyone in my life ever had" he says quietly not wanting to make eye contact with the older man incase he was juging him "ya know i never liked markus at first either, elijah just sprung him on me" carl says chuckling as now both connor and Markus were listening. 

Hank looked up in suprise when he heard this "it was just after my car accident and i didnt want help but he grew on me and became a second son to me" carl says with a soft chuckle as markus smiled and looked away talking to matt once more, hank smirked a little as thats pretty much what happend to him and connor "are you still painting?" He asks as he actually liked strange paintings that were thought provoking "i had to stop but i did get markus to paint something" Carl says as he explained that he wanted to see if a machine truly could paint something thought provoking as a human could, it just turned out that markus was close to deviating. 

Hank could see connor slowly getting closer to the Christmas tree "okay boys, open your gifts then we'll eat" he says rolling his eyes as the three of them instantly ran over, north was helping connor with his as hank had used quite a bit of sellotape so that he couldn't peak at what was inside, sixty was just ripping the paper to shreds as he got inside and nines took one look at the joke gift and sat on the couch blushing bright blue. Hank burst out laughing when he saw the reaction and carl joined in when the android pulled the cuffs out and placed them beside him, he gasped when he saw the cat plushie and smirked seeing the brown eye contacts. 

Sixty finally got into his gift and went totally still for a few seconds, hank was slightly worried he had got the wrong thing but the deviant suddenly smiled "thanks dad!" He shouts before running to the boys room to try it on, at some point simon and josh had moved to help connor and north get his gift open "anderson did you need to put this much tape on?!" North says in an annoyed tone as she keeps getting stuck in tape, but eventually they get most of the wrapping off and connor gasps. 

North stares at the box in confusion "its a glass box whats so exciting?" She asks as she has no idea what it's actually for "its a fish tank! Thank you dad!" Connor says as he jumps up and hugs hank quite tight, hank hugs back with an awkward chuckle "your welcome" he says once connor lets go, the android moves the box into the bedroom as does nines though he hides the joke gift in his bedside draws, once all three of them are in the living room again hank goes to the kitchen to finish off the food and put it on plates, he gave small amounts of the food to the deviants and a normal amount for him and carl who joined him at the table. 

The androids chose to eat in the living room as they promised not to get food or gravy everywhere, carl made small talk as they ate but both of them kept an eye on the boys and girl sitting around on the floor, north ate most of the food but didn't like the taste of the turkey which nines and simon seemed to agree on as well, the others beside matt who hadn't got the full update yet ate all the food and even went back for more. 

The rest of the day was filled with christmas games, music and movies that even hank had never seen before, carl was the first to leave as he got too tired, he was quickly followed by simon and josh as they agreed that markus needed a little more down time before he left, connor and sixty had fallen asleep in random spots around the house so north started pranking them until connor woke up in a grumpy mood. 

Sixty and Markus were on the couch still watching whatever the hell simon had put on before he left and hank was sat at his usual spot at the kitchen table with a fond smile on his face as he watched his new family mess around, he gave cole's picture a small smile "i miss you buddy, but i bet you watching all this just as excited as you always were" he says softly as he gave the frame a soft pat before joining the remaining androids to watch a few more movies before they either left or fell asleep. 


	25. Chapter 25

After changing the layout of cyberlife tower into something that would work for all the androids they freed, new jericho tower was finally finished and ready to move into 3 days before the end of the year. North along with simon and nines helped get the large group of deviants across town without much disruption from humans, hank was following along side the massive group in a squad car.

It wasn't really needed but markus had asked him to do it as a precaution, connor was at the back of the group walking with ralph as he didn't want to walk with so many people, plus connor was the slowest walker out of everyone and that meant he could make sure everything was alright towards the back of the crowd. The humans that liked androids and believed they were alive stopped to watch them all walk by with fond smiles, there one or two anti android protesters a long the way but with hank around they didnt cause much of a problem. 

As connor walked beside a now skipping ralph the flower loving android began to list off random flowers, at this point connor had no idea if the flowers he was hearing were the flowers he could see scattered around but he was happy to ask questions about them. They even spoke about how gorgous the trees looked after last night's snow fall, It was another half an hour before they finally got to the drive which lead to new jericho tower, hank had parked up his car and was now following everyone down. 

Ralph seemed more at ease as he and connor joined the crowd, he began walking with an AX400 that he had befriended a month earlier, so that left connor on his own at the very back of the crowd. It took another 15 minutes for everyone to get to the front doors of the tower and connor couldn't help but shift from one foot to the other, he had done it every single time he'd come here after becoming deviant, though he doesn't have anything to worry about now, there are no nasty suprises waiting for him inside anymore. 

Every deviant seemed to move into smaller groups which made it easier for Markus to see them all "it's been a long wait, but finally new jericho tower is complete and ready to be your new home!" He yells with a huge smile on his face as everyone cheers "feel free to explore the grounds or head inside and check everything out" he says before moving out of almost half of the deviants path as they went inside. Hank followed them in and was suprised that the main loby had changed from a cold white room that he saw from connors memories, to a warm space with chairs dotted around. 

The main Mezzanine towards the elevators had changed some what as they also had chairs to relax in lining the way to the elevators and the large statue in the middle had been changed to a nice water feature. Once all the deviants had gotten into the elevators and onto the many different floors hank got into one and made his way up floor by floor, he knew these floors once had offices but now they had been changed. He was suprised to see that some of the games rooms from the old building the deviants had been camped in for almost 2 and a half months had been incorporated and used in the tower. 

The lazer tag room that both north and connor grew fond of was here and by the looks of it north and a few other deviants were already in there, though by the looks of the scoreboard north was winning by a long shot. The further up the tower he went the more he saw the main deviant leaders, josh was sorting out what seemed to be 'classrooms' which made sense as some of the deviants that hank had seen were kid models. The next leader he saw was simon who was walking from room to room checking in on everyone, that wasn't much of a suprise due to the fact that he was the deviant that would be taking care of androids if they got hurt or ill or whatever the fuck it was that connor told him last night. 

Hank smiled at Simon when he turned around startled "hey simon" he says so that the deviant knows he isn't a threat. Simon smiles back at him as the two had actually gotten to know each other over christmas day, they give each other a nod of respect before hank heads higher into the tower. He sees connor, nines and markus when he gets to the next floor as now he's on the accommodation where deviants can choose their own rooms, which by the looks of it seems to be going well though ralph can't seem to choose which one is right for him "is there one with Windows that can provide light for plants?" He finds himself asking. 

This makes Markus' eyes widen before he guides ralph almost all the way down the opposite end of the corridor before they disapear inside of one room in particular, connor smiles before heading into a room himself. Hank is quick to follow him, curious to see how big the rooms are and he's not disapointed when he sees that there's a king sized bed in the middle of the room as well as a couch with a pull out bed by the window. 

Yet there's still plenty of room for decorations and places to store clothes "so who's is this room?" Hank asks curiously as almost all the bedrooms had been claimed "its here for sixty, nines and i, if we decided to stay over" that seemed like a good idea as both sixty and nines liked to help the deviant leaders out at all hours of the night. Connor helped out during the day when he could but with markus fighting to get androids paid jobs, hank didn't know how long he would do that especially if connor decided to join back at the precinct, but it was connor he was talking about and he was always multi tasking on something or other. 

Once he'd checked in with markus and ralph who was bouncing around his new room talking none stop about the flowers he would decorate the place with, he went to the very top of the tower, it wasn't as exciting or interesting as the rest of the tower as there were only 4 left over offices each with markus', north, simon and josh's names on the doors. Once he'd finished exploring, hank went back down to the first floor. North smiled at him as he steps out of the elevator "hey, Anderson" she says before getting in the elevator, chuckling quietly he sat on one of the couches waiting for connor and nines to finish whatever else they needed to do. 

Now left to his own devices he watches the river from the window, where he could see the water sparkling in the winter sun, its the one thing he likes in the winter as it doesn't freeze like everything else, plus it's gorgous at night with the right back drop. He gets lost in random memories so doesn't realise that both connor and nines were now standing in front of him "dad? Hank? Lieutenant!" Connor says getting his attention after shouting his rank, hank startles looking up at his oldest and youngest in confusion "are you okay? You were pretty out of it" nines asks with concern clear in his tone. 

Hank shrugs before standing up "ready to go home?" He asks as they left sixty at home with sumo, connor was quick to nod as he wanted to get his fish tank ready for the fish he was going to buy in the next few days. Nines walks slower than connor as he registered ice patches on the floor, which made hank chuckle and pull him along so that the two of them were able to walk back to where he'd parked. They got home in record time as the cold weather made everyone stay indoors, well everyone but kids having snowball fights or building snow men that is, they saw sixty and sumo cuddling on the couch watching a movie when they got into the house which connor and hank quickly joined whilst nines went to the boys room to warm up.


	26. Chapter 26

When hank woke up the next morning connor wasn't in the house, it was unusual for the android to leave the house without either taking sumo with him or waking hank in the process, but sumo was on his pillow in the corner of the living room and there was a note on the fridge 'my fish are ready to be picked up, i shall be gone 3 hours as I'm also visiting new jericho - connor' is all hank reads.

At least he wrote a note so none of them would worry, as hank starts on his breakfast he hears a groan from the boys bedroom, turning slightly at the strange sound hank notices sixty heading towards the living room. It wasn't him that made the noise and it wasn't sumo so that only left nines left, turning the hob down so that his pancakes didn't burn he headed to the bedroom and looked around "nines? You alright?" He asks as he slowly walks over to his bed. 

There's another short groan before nines curls in on himself and lets out a strange sound, well it sounds strange to him but hank seems to kmow what it was "did you just sneeze?" He asks in amusement and confusion, it appeared that nines had gotten the flu from staying out in the cold for so long the day before. After a short coughing fit nines slowly sat up enough for hank to see his face, the poor guy looked miserable "dad w whats going on?" He asks as he shivers lightly, hank gives him a sympathetic smile "you have the flu, the update finally caught up with ya" he says as he puts a hand on his sons forehead. 

He pulls away as the deviant was burning up pretty bad, not wanting his son to melt or get worse he went back to the kitchen where he saw his pancakes on a plate on the table "thanks sixty" he says as he rummaged through the freezer looking for an ice pack or two, thankfully there were three large ones which would be perfect for the taller android. Once he was beside nines again he put an ice pack over the top of his head, one under his back and the last one over his chest, nines hissed at the sudden cold but soon let out a small hum of appreciation. 

Every now and again hank would move the ice packs to a different part of nines' body so that he wouldn't get too cold too quickly, he wasn't sure if an android could go into shock from cooling down to fast but he sure as hell didnr wanna test it. At this point nines had slipped into rest mode, which meant he had no idea what his son's temperature was at "hey sixty, C'mere a second" hank whisper yelled down the hall at his second youngest.

Sixty was in the room in seconds thinking something was seriously wrong "whats his temp at?" Hank asks noticing the red LED that quickly shifted to yellow "102.5°" he says after a quick scan, it didnt really settle hank's nerves but now he had something to work with "what's a dangerous temperature for androids?" He asks knowing that it's probably alot higher that a humans "well at 104° we go into a deeper stasis to protect our memories and at 106° we shut down" sixty says moving the ice pack that was on his brother's chest further down so it would help his gyroscope to cool down and keep nines from being dizzy when he woke up again. 

When it melted too much to be of any use hank put it back in the freezer, sixty moved the ice pack that was keeping nines' back cool to where the previous one had been while simultaneously messaging connor to get more ice while he was out "is Every thing okay? Is hank sick?" Connor asks suddenly cutting himself off as he was having a conversation with north and Markus, the two of them looked at him concerned but realised he was talking to someone cyberneticly "it's not dad, its nines hes got the flu and his temperature is currently at 103.5°" he hears sixty say nervously. 

Connor's eyes widen at that, muttering curses under his breath as he looks at his friends apologetically "i have to go, nines is overheating badly" he says as he slowly backs up to the elevator "keep us posted" north says looking concerned as to how bad their friend was if connor's reaction was this gittery, connor was quick to ger to the nearest store buying as much ice as he could before heading home. When he got back 10 minutes later hank took 3 from him disapearing as quick as he appeared, putting the extra ice packs in the freezer connor went into his side of the room putting his fish into the tank before checking on nines. 

From where he was stood he could see thar his temperature had gone down slightly and seemed to be holding at 101°, thankfully nines was awake again as hank was forcing him to have thirium "it'll help ya" he says as he holds his son up enough so that he can drink without choking on the stuff, the android lets out a noise of discomfort as he's layed back down again but soon he was in rest mode again "is he going to be okay, dad?" Connor asks with concern clear in his tone as he had never seen anyone sick before "he will be sleeping it off son, as long as his temperature holds where it is he'll be fine" hank says as he placed the new ice packs over nines' head, behind his neck and over where hank guessed his gyroscope was. 

Every now and again they would check on the android, it was usually hank and connor as sixty had fallen asleep on the couch with sumo, thankfully nines was starting to cool down at a steady pace though he remained in rest mode till his temperature got back down to 96°, which was slightly cooler than what he should be normally. His eyes opened slowly at first as he needed to calibrate his gyroscope so that everything would become less blurry and stop spinning whenever he moved. 

Once he'd done that and had some more thirium he was on his feet looking at the fish that connor had brought home hours earlier " a dwarf gourami two goldfish and a splendorous betta very good choices" he says looking over at connor with a small smile as hank stared at each fish in turn "the dwarf gourami i get but the other three are pretty random" he says looking at the fish loving deviant in confusion "the goldfish just looked cute and i was fasinated by flash" connor says pointing at the betta that he had already named before getting home. 

Hank chuckles quietly before leaving the room to check on sixty and sumo. It was 2 days later that hank found both sixty and connor the exact same way that he found nines, thankfully sixty only needed to rest off his flu but connor ended up in a deep stasis due to his temperature sky rocketing without warning. He stayed that way for almost 4 hours before rebooting which scared the fuck out of hank, when he went to check on him but once his temperature went back down to 99° he woke up pretty quickly and went about his day as if nothing happend.


	27. Chapter 27

After planning multiple speeches and going back and forth between washington and detroit, markus finally got the answer he had been waiting weeks for, he had not only won equal rights for androids but he'd also won the right for androids to get payed work as a result, the only thing he needed to do now was get back to new jericho and tell everyone! It took over 25 minutes but eventually both he and connor were at the main entrance, connor went to find nines whilst markus cyberneticly called everyone to his location. 

Once Everyone was stood in front of him, including the other three confused leaders he smiled brightly "i have extraordinary news!" He begins as he looks around the excited crowd "not only did i win equal rights for androids but now we can get paid jobs! We finally get the recognition we deserve for the jobs we do!" He yells over the murmers of his people before cheers erupt from them. 

North, josh and simon smile just as brightly as they knew of the talks with the president, hell they'd been part of the planning but they hadn't known the outcome as only connor had gone with markus throughout the constant back and forth, now their people could express themselves freely and without fear of what humans had to say. They could see nines and connor having a heated conversation in the corner once the crowd had thinned a little. 

North had some idea of what it could be about as connor had been wanting to work at the dpd again, sixty was listening to the two of them but didn't look as enthusiastic about working in the same place as his brothers, in fact he didn't want to do police work at all even if that was what he was designed to do! Connor looked at his brothers with an excited twinkle in his eyes "i cant wait to work with hank again" he says bouncing ever so slightly, the three of them stay at the tower a few more hours before heading home to tell hank the good news. 

When they got to the house hank was outside fixing the car now that the snow was starting thaw enough for him to be outside without the cold setting off his arthritis, sixty went inside as he wasn't needed for whatever connor and nines were goinf to talk about "hey guys, anything new happen today?" Hank asks as he stands up to look at the two of them, he had heard that there were new rules and other shit had been added to the small list of government stuff for androids but didnt know what "we now have equal rights and the rights to paid work" connor says with the same excited tone he had used earlier.

Hank smiles knowing that connor now had a chance at being his partner again, he looked at nines with a raised eye brow "what are you wanting to do?" He asks curious as to what the youngest member of the family would want to do "i want to join the precint, I've wanted to do that for awhile now" nines says looking kind of shy, hank chuckled quietly before looking around for sixty confused as to why he wasn't there "he went inside, i dont think he wants to join the precint" connor says before he to heads inside.

Hank soon follows as nines takes over fixing up the car, he sees connor and sumo on the couch so heads to the boys room to talk to sixty "hey bud" he says after knocking on the doorframe, sixty looks away from the fish tank looking uncharacteristically nervous "hey dad, did those two tell you the good news?" He asks looking back at the tank watching the betta swim around much faster than the other three fish in there with him, hank watched his son in concern "they did, is there anything you wanna talk about?" He asks trying to figure out why the android was acting stranger than usual. 

Sixty makes a sound that hank thinks is agreement but cant be sure "well um i dont wanna join the precint" he finally says as he and hank sat on his bed, though the deviant wouldn't look at him "that's fine, what is it you wanna do?" Hank asks making sure that he sounds reasurring even though his second youngest isnt even aware of the fact that he's smiling "either become a paramedic or volunteer at the animal shelter" sixty mutters as he finally looks up to see hank smiling at him. 

Frowning slightly the deviant tilts his head slightly "you arnt disappointed?" He asks in suprise causing hank to chuckle quietly "it's your decision six, i already have two out of the three of ya wanting to work in the precint" he says ruffling his hair, causing the android to groan and smooth it back into place before looking at him with a smile that hank hasn't seen from any of them "thanks dad" he says before getting up to join connor and sumo on the couch, hank soon heads back out to see how nines had gotten on with the rest of the car.


	28. Chapter 28

When hank went into work the next morning he was pulled into captain fowlers office before he could even sit at his desk, grumbling under his breath he walked in and waited to be yelled at for something or other that he forgot he did "morning hank" fowler says as he moved across the room to sit at his desk, this confused the lieutenant a little as his captain isnt usually this relaxed if he's about to rip into someone "morning captain" he says nodding in respect as he hadn't forgotten his manners in the last couple years. 

Fowler noticed how tense his friend was and rolled his eyes "relax, you arn't in trouble" he says rolling his eyes and moving back in his seat, hanks shoulders instantly relaxed and he slouched a little "then what's this about?' He asks as he notices the glass wall around the office had been tinted so no one outside could tell what was going on, fowler smirked at him "i noticed that androids are now able to get paid jobs and you are in need of a partner" he starts off with as he's already done all the paper work for this decision "yeah it finally passed yesterday" hank says realising what his captain was hinting at but not getting excited just yet. 

Without saying anything fowler slid two envolopes towards him, hank raised an eye brow at this "one is for connor the other for nines, they may have contacted me a few weeks ago knowing the new law was going to pass" he says shaking his head knowing that the next few days were going to be manic "nines will be gavins partner, the son of a bitch needs to learn some maners" fowler says as he looks through the tint of the window with a glare at the younger member of the team. 

Hank chuckles at this "I'll be sure to warn nines, though i doubt he needs it" he says as he stands up with the envelopes "get back to work lieutenant" fowler says in a raised tone as he turns the glass transparent, hank knows its an act to make the other officers think hes been in trouble so as he opens the door slightly harsher than he needed to, he grumbles "yeah yeah im goin" before stomping over to his desk and putting the envelopes in a draw and locking it so no one tried to see what he was given. 

As hank worked he noticed Tina, gavin and chris all crowding around gavin's desk which was slightly weird though he didn't question it, tina eventually disappeared to go on patrol with officer person whilst gavin and chris continued with whatever the fuck they were doing until late afternoon. When hank went on his break he heard fowler call gavin into his office and quickly realized that shit was about to go down, he watched from the breakroom as fowler explained what was going on and gavin lost it. 

Even from where he was standing he could hear gavin yell that "there was no way in fucking hell" he would have an android partner before storming out of the office, every officer was quick to move out of his way though they looked between reed and their captain who didn't look impressed that the detective had left before he had explained everything. Hank made his way back to his desk with a cup of coffee not giving a shit about gavin who was now bitching to anyone who'd listen. 

By the end of the day hank had managed to finish the paperwork that he'd been ignoring for the past 6 months so he had missed anything gavin had done or said during his bitching, though at some point he must have either given up or he finally calmed down as he was currently sitting at his desk typing at a rate he had never done before, once he'd turned his terminal off and got the envelopes out of the draw he headed home where he found sixty and sumo messing around in the front yard "hey dad!" He shouts as sumo stops running towards the android and makes a beeline towards hank "hey six, oof hey sumo whos a good boy" hank says as he gets knocked back onto the car as the giant dog jumps up to greet him.

Once the excited dog had gone back to sixty, hank headed inside only to find it empty "sixty where are your brothers?" He asks walking back outside to stand on the porch "connor's asleep and nines went somewhere" he hears him say just as nines makes an appearance with a box of some kind, sixty stops playing tug of war with sumo who almost fell over from pulling the toy a little too hard from the distracted deviant "what's in the box?" Hank asks as the taller android walks past him 

Both he and sixty follow him in as he puts the box on the table "its new food made with thirium, that way we get energy from it" nines says as he opens it and pulls out what looks like pizza which sixty takes instantly just as connor walks into the room looking around in confusion "hey sleepyhead" hank says in a teasing tone to which connor grunts before getting a bottle of thirium and drinking almost half of it "I've got something for you and nines" he says ignorning whatever connor grumbled at him.

Nines takes his envelope and disapears for a few minutes though both sixty and connor feel his excitement and hear a quiet "holy shit, its happening" and start snickering before a now fully awake connor grabs his and opens it way quicker than hank had anticipated and pulls out his new badge and other credentials, his eyes light up before a rare smile appears "why is my last name anderson?" He asks slightly confused as hank shrugs "maybe fowler did it as you need a last name" he says even though he was the one to tell fowler to do that way in advance.


	29. Chapter 29

Hank woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs drifting through the house, grumbling at such an early wake up call he gets up before connor decides to badger him and go through his usual morning routine. Once he'd showered, shaved and gotten into relatively clean clothes he heads to the kitchen to see which one of his boys were up at 7am, he was suprised to see that it was nines and connor was no where to be seen.

Sitting at the table he watched his youngest cook and hum to himself as he hadn't realised hank had joined him yet, when the android turned to face him his eyes widened for a few seconds before smiling "morning dad" he says as his yellow LED quickly transitioned to blue, hank smiles though he's slightly suspicious about the led as nines doesn't usually have a million different things running in his mind like connor does "you alright? Your light was yellow" he says with a raised eyebrow which caused nines to blush faintly and turn away "i had music on" he says almost shyly. 

The admission made hank smile a little more "oh yeah? What sort of stuff do you listen to?" He asks knowing that connor liked heavy metal and sixty liked rap and pop music which was a suprise "i was listening to knights of the black death, connor recommended it" nines says as he puts a plate in front of hank, at this point a sleepy connor had joined him at the table but wasn't paying any attention to the conversation "What did you think?" He asks trying to figure out if he had caught the deviant huming to his favourite band or not. 

Nines shrugged as he gave connor his food and an android version of coffe before he spoke "they are quite loud but after a few listens i figured i liked them" he says as he sits down and begins eating, connor who was far more awake than he was a couple minutes ago smiles when he hears that, hank would have to play a few of their older albums for the two of them "so you two ready for your first proper day at work" he asks after having his coffee, connor nods as nines seems to become nervous "should i be worried about my partner? He was rather unkind to connor" he says looking between his brother and hank. 

At this hank rolls his eyes as connor shifts in his seat "if he does anything go straight to fowler" he says looking between the two of them, though it seemed that connor was the one nervous about running into gavin than nines "if he does anything im knocking him out again" connor mutters between bites of food which gets hanks attention way faster than anything else that either of them could have come out with "when was this and where the hell was i?!" He asks in amusement as connor stands up and disapears somewhere for a few seconds. 

When he gets back he has the memory ready to play in the palm of his hand, hank watches what happens after he'd gone to punch perkins from connor's perspective. Theres a few seconds where connor had stopped to watch what he was doing before heading towards the archives where he's stopped by gavin, he hears just how sarcastic connor was before he had deviated and smirks a little before watching connor somehow figure out where jericho was, once he'd found it there was a few seconds where nothing seemed to happen before gavin's voice was heard somewhere behind him. 

Everything started to move faster than before though hank just managed to keep up with it, he heard the gun shot just as connor began to move and was watching machine connor fight the guy and was easily over powering him before he did something either to his head or throat, at this point he didn't give a shit but saw another moment of sass as connor moved his tie back to where it should have been all while not taking his eyes off the downed detective "better luck next time reed" hank heard from the memory and started chuckling quietly as past connor left the station without looking back "did you say that out loud?" He asks between chuckles as the memory fades away until only connor's hand is visible.

Connor shook his head suprised that hank was amused rather than pissed off "you heard my thoughts" he says before he finished off the last of his food, nines had disappeared to get dressed at this point so it was just him and hank left at the table "he does anything at all connor, talk to me or fowler" hank says in a serious tone of voice as he now knows what his oldest is capable of, at this connor rolls his eyes before nodding and going to get dressed as hank fed sumo as they would be heading out the door in 10 minutes. 

Connor reappeared wearing his old suit, though he had taken anything to do with cyberlife off of it and changed it to how he wanted it to look, hank wasn't suprised that the android had picked that to be his work outfit and was glad that everything that pinned him to be 'the deviant hunter' had been taken off so that deviants could start to trust him, or at least hank hoped they would start trusting him. Nines had thrown his old suit away as soon as he was able too, so now he had dark blue jeans and a navy blue jumper with a high neck as for whatever reason the taller android hated having his neck exposed, sixty however hadn't stopped wearing his suit and hadn't changed it at all which hank found weird but wasn't gonna tell him what to do. 

Hank had gone out to the car to warm it up and pick out the music the three of them would listen to on the way, connor quickly joined him taking the passenger seat that all three androids fought over when ever hank drove them anywhere, nines appeared a few seconds later groaning at the fact that he had to sit in the back but soon smiled as he recognized the song that was playing. As they drove to the precint hank could hear one of them muttering to themselves, this isn't weird as they do it whenever they talk cyberneticly or were doing something important, but the android in question hasn't stopped doing it unless the song changed. 

When he stopped at the traffic lights he looked at connor who was mouthing the words but not making any sounds, before turning just enough to catch a glimpse of nines and realized that he was quietly singing along, he seemed pretty into it as well which was cool to see. They soon got to the precint and at this point nines had gone quiet, he noticed that connor rolled his eyes before his face morphed into a serious look and it took hank a few seconds to figure out that the two androids were talking wirelessly "okay you two cut that shit out, we're here" he says in amusement as he got out of the car. 

The two androids were quick to do the same, following him in though connor past him within seconds and disappeared to who knows where as nines walked slightly slower "go see fowler, he'll tell you what you're doing today" he says as the two of them walk by gavin's desk, the detective looks up after hearing hanks voice and does a double take "you finally get rid of connor?" He asks with a smirk not realizing that connor was heading back to the group "lieutenant, Nines. Captain Fowler wants you" he says as he stops beside the taller android, this causes gavin to look between the two with wide eyes. 

Hank hides his amusement behind a groan as he pulls nines in the direction of fowler's office leaving connor behind, Gavin was still staring though now he was staring to glare "what are you waiting for plastic prick? Fuck off" he says to see if the android would ignore him again, it seemed connor wasn't even paying attention as he stared at something across the room "for fucks sake whats wrong with it now?" He grumbles as he pushes connor ever so slightly to see if he could get a reaction, he sees a smile appear on the androids face though he has no idea if its a reaction for him or someone else. 

All of a sudden connor moves across the precint and sits at his desk, leaving gavin feeling slightly lost as to what just happend "fucking androids" he mutters before going back to filling out the report he was doing before he had been distracted by hank, it wasn't long before he became distracted again as he heard someome walk towards him and stop by his desk "good morning detective reed" the voice similar to connor's says though not as upbeat as the annoying androids was "fuck off connor, go piss off anderson or some shit" he says before deciding to look up, only to realise this android is a little taller than connor and had different eyes "the fuck?" Is all he can think to say before storming into fowlers office. 

Hank who had just sat down at his desk looked over at connor who was smirking slightly, he noticed that both of the androids LED's hasn't stopped pulsing the soft yellow that meant they were talking wirelessly, which told him that either connor had told his brother to do that or they had something planned for later in the day. At some point reed had stormed back out of Captain fowlers office and started working again, nines was sat quietly doing whatever it was that Jeffery had told him to do until something came up for the partners to do, connor was doing the same though every now and then either chris or tina came over to talk to him.


	30. Chapter 30

It took connor far longer than hank expected to finish the small amount of paperwork that fowler had given him, but knowing him it probably meant that connor was making it as perfect as he possibly could. After three hours of dicking around on his phone, ipad and terminal hank finally got bored enough to ask "are you even doing that paper work?" As he leaned over to inspect the deviants screen.

As if startled that hank was suddenly in his line of sight instead of being Somewhere beside him connor pulls his hand away from the monitor and stares at him confused "hank is everything alright?" He asks, clearly not hearing anything that had been asked which caused hank to chuckle a little "you've been sitting there for 3 god damn hours, have you done anything yet?" He asks again as he moves back to sit in his chair as connor slowly nods "i finished 2 hours and 35 minutes ago" he says before putting a hand back on the monitor once more. 

Hank watched the movement in confusion before looking over at nines who was listening to some sort of story that tina was in the middle of telling gavin, his LED was yellow which meant either he was thinking really fucking hard about whatever was being said or that he was letting connor listen in as well without being suspicious to the two humans beside him, there was a pause where tina stopped mid rant eyes wide that made connor lean forward ever so slightly before she spoke again. 

In that moment nines chuckled, connor made a snort noise and gavin rolled his eyes before turning to glare at his partner "the fuck you laughin at tin can?" Hank heard him ask, this caused connor to disconnect from nines and tense up as he watched the two from a distance "evidently not at you detective, you appear to have a friend with an actual sense of humour" nines replies crossing his arms with a small smirk, everyone in hearing distance stopped what they were doing, tina looked shocked for all of a few seconds before she laughed "you got sassed by connor's little brother!" She says through laughter as she points at gavins now bright red face.

Nines continued to smirk which only riled up the detective up more "you think you're hot shit huh? You get a job and suddenly you're better than us?" Gavin growled out as he slowly stood from his seat, hank looked between connor and nines as the deviant beside him had relaxed now watching with a curious expression and was snickering quietly "i don't think Detective, i know" nines replies watching the man carefully as he started to lean towards him "fuck you!" Gavin growled before throwing a punch aimed at the androids face but was quickly stopped by connor. 

The android had moved so fast that even hank was startled by his sudden appearance beside the detective, though none of them seemed to know what the fuck was happening until connor was dragging the man into the break room, Chris was quick to move from the couch as connor practically threw the man onto it, glaring at him for a few seconds "damn" he muttered quietly as he hadn't seen or heard anything until Gavin yelled, fowler was now standing on the steps of his office ready to step in if necessary as he watched connor leave the break room without gavin and head towards nines. 

He looked towards hank who looked just as lost as he did "what the hell is going on out here?!" He yelled to get everyone's attention, both connor and nines looked at him with wide eyes before looking at hank for guidance "tina was telling gavin something, nines found it funny and gavin got pissed" hank says crossing his arms not looking towards anyone as he glared daggers into his desk "REED! my office now!" Fowler bellowed loud enough that lily the android from the front desk looked in to ensure everything was okay. 

Now that things had calmed down tina swivled her chair back around to face nines "you okay?" She asks noticing his LED which had yellow and red intermixing, she gently placed a hand on his arm and gave a gentle smile when he gave her a startled look "ya know i was hoping you were listening, looks like i have someone that will find Shit funny" connor smiled before heading back to his desk, though tina watched him with a frown "did i say something wrong? Shit! Nines what did i do?" She asks looking between them almost frantically, causing person who was passing to look at connor for a few seconds before looking back at the two "something just came in, even hanks focused" she says deadpan before going to her desk and continued to ignore Every one.

Tina relaxed a little before looking at nines again to find that he was smiling slightly, tilting her head as she looked at him curiously "what?" She asks trying to figure out what he could possibly be thinking and failing miserably she sighed "you dont HAVE to find things i say funny" she says which nines just shakes his head in reply "you didn't say anything wrong tina, he didn't get the hint that was so obvious" he says before his led flickers an almost orange colour. Slightly concerned she looks over at lola who was standing in the middle of the room sorting files out, her led was the same colour though she looked towards a male android in one of the charging bays and nodded before going back to whatever she was doing before, so nines was talking to someone?

Connor was sitting up straight now blinking so fast that if he had been a human tina would have been legitimately concerned, his head turned to look at nines and he mouthed something that must have been communicated over their link as nines nodded back once, hank had noticed the strange behaviour and was staring straight at tina "the fuck did you do to em?" He asks with a raised eyebrow as tina waited for nines to explain what the hell was going on "i was just being friendly, liutenant" she says moving her chair so that she was back in front of her terminal. 

Hank watched her with a strange gleam in his eyes which she wasn't entirely sure was good or not so she didnt ask, but unknown to her connor was explaining in a quiet excited voice "nines said she was hinting at being our friends" hank could only nod at this as he used to be good friends with her before his life went to shit and before gavin practically dragged her everywhere he went, it wasn't long before gavin was back in the bullpen though he went to the breakroom to grab coffee first. 

Even though connor was looking at some evidence found at a crime scene earlier in the day, hank saw him begin to multitask as gavin sat back down at his desk, but soon all his focus was back on the crime scene which must mean that gavin either wasn't a threat or connor knew nines could look after himself.


	31. Chapter 31

It was 20 minutes later when connor began to speak again, though it was obvious that he wasn't paying complete attention to anything around him "lieutenant, take a look at this and tell me what you see" he says pointing at one spot in particular, having the same image on his terminal hank took one quick look at where connor was pointing before finding the spot rather quickly on his monitor "uh it looks like a normal gunshot wound connor" he replies in a confused tone. 

Two androids and one human had been killed with two gun shots in very precise places before connor had been reinstated, though by the look in his eyes that wasn't the only thing invovled "zoom in on the head, between the androids ear and neck" connor says as he moved slightly closer as if he was trying to be at the crime scene. Hank did as he was asked and instantly saw what connor had without the close up "is that a scorch mark? Its on the opposite side too" he says almost lost as to what the fuck he was looking at. 

Overhearing their confusion, tina and person had made their way over to take a look as well, tina was leaning against connors desk looking over the scene with a concerned yet calm look on her face, whilst person was stood beside hank with crossed arms "they could have overheated after being shot?" She asks with a raised eyebrow only to frown when connor shakes his head "there's no outward reaction to over heating" he says leaning back in his chair at a total loss.

Tina made a small humming noise before pointing to the android on screen neck and moved her finger as if finding some sort of pattern "hot knife? Pressed and moved enough to cause a serious looking mark but not enough to draw blood" she says before moving away from the monitor just in time to see his eyes widen, nines had joined them now and nodded twice as he thought it over "the heat would have made their voice modulator unusable so they couldnt call for help" nines mutters quietly which seemed to help connor piece things together better. 

Hank had returned from the breakroom with a coffee and some heated up thirium just in time to see connor interface with his monitor, tina smiled slightly as she watched connor start his report and finish it within 5 minutes. Once it was finished connor leaned against his chair frowning as if trying to figure something else out, nines and person had gone back to their desks as Gavin to the suprise of everyone had called his partner over to help with something. With her partner off due to being ill, tina didn't have much to do till her next patrol which wasn't for a few hours she decided to sit on the edge of connors desk for awhile. 

It didn't distract him as such but because of how much he zoned out due to interfacing with his monitor, it was pretty startling to see her just sat there for so long without moving, it also didn't help that tina wasn't even facing him! After the 15th time of seeing his partner jump in less than half an hour hank couldn't help but groan "can't you sit with gavin? You Arn't even talking to either of us" he asks as he goes to stand up. 

Tina who was watching gavin and nines with a far more intense look than nessasery, finally turned to look at them "sorry, its just weird to see gavin being nice" she says looking sheepish at the two of them, connor was quick to look around her to see what was going on and was suprised to see that even though gavin was frowning at who knows what, it wasn't because nines was in his line of sight. In fact nines was actually pointing at the screen explaining something to him and gavin was listening and taking shit in for a change! 

Connor smiled slightly before his LED turned yellow "shit, hank we've got a case" he says pushing his chair back, with the way he was moving so quickly and the fact that he swore, both hank and tina knew whatever connor had received wasn't good "brief me on the way to the car" hank replies standing up just as fast though he regrets the sudden movements when his back cracks loud enough to make tina flinch and nines look over mid sentence, waving both of them off hank caught up with connor "what've we got?" He asks concerned by how fast connor was walking. 

Slowing down slightly, connor lowers his voice so that none of the officers or civilians around them heard what he was saying "three androids were found shot down less than 3 minutes ago, they were found in an alleyway by another android and a human companion" hank nodded as he got in the car and put the newly installed blue police light on so people would move out of his way quicker, when they got to the scene less than 5 minutes later he recognized the female android that obviously made the call, as cleo an AX400 that had become good friends with sixty.

He watched as connor spoke to the two of them, he was patient as all hell with the human companion who hank quickly found out was called jasmine, knowing that connor had questioning under control hank went to check the victims. They were disturbingly familiar one was a jerry, another looked almost like north to the point that hank almost told connor to contact her and the last one was a chloe model, hank quickly covered the three of them again and stood up.

He wasn't really sure of what to do at this point because he knew connor was getting all the details from the people that had found the victims but should he move around or stay with the three of them? Looking around he couldn't see anything suspicious which sent alarm bells off instantly, even though the wounds looked fresh as all hell there was no way that all three were shot here. Kneeling down once more he uncovered the three of them, making sure that no one on the street could see what was going on he gently pulled each sleeve up to check for any kind of damage or injury. 

In a matter of seconds hank found harsh looking marks around their wrists, he quickly stood up and made his way to connor "i need your opinion on something" he says low enough so that only he could hear. He got a nod back in response before one of the PC200's took his place and connor followed hank back towards the three victims "look at their wrists and tell me what you think" he says once connor is kneeling beside the jerry model, frowning connor carefully moved the sleeves again his LED turning a mix of yellow and red "rope burns, there are traces of rope left in their chasis" connor says in a worried tone. 

Hank nods as his theory was starting to add up, there was a sharp in take of breath from connor that got his attention instantly "the marks on the neck are identical to the last case" he whispers as his LED spins a bright red before suddenly turning yellow and staying there as he watches something that only he can see, it lasts a few minutes and ends with a flinch before his eyes turn sad "they were dropped off here and shot before they could get away" connor says as he leans down to do something else. 

Hank watches as his hand turns white and instantly realises what his partner was about to do "connor no, if they were tied up somewhere and shot you don't want to see what they went through" he says in his lieutenant voice that told connor that he would drag him away if he continued, but this was connor he was talking to so of course he was ignored. Hank watched as connor connected with all three at once, how he managed that he had no idea but it was clear that whatever connor was seeing was terrifying as his LED was the brightest red that the thing could go and his eyes were moving way too fast for hanks liking. 

The interface lasted almost 10 minutes before connor yanked himself away and pushed himself against the wall behind him as he came back into the real world, hank placed a hand on his shoulder to let his son know that he wasnt alone only for the startled deviant to move away with wide eyes "hey connor, its over whatever you saw is over" he says kneeling down to be in his sight, it took another 20 minutes for connor to stop being so jumpy but eventually he pointed at each one in turn "their names were sebastian, Claire and Quinn" he says softly before moving to cover them again.

Hank watched as connor stood up on shaky legs, not moving for a minute or two before turning suddenly and leaving the alleyway before he could say a word, thankfully the technicians were ready to take the three of them back to new jericho so hank quickly followed his partner and found him almost curled around himself in the backseat of the car. Without saying a word hank drove them back to the precinct as connor got his head around whatever the fuck he'd seen, as soon as the car was parked connor practically ran inside and disappeared to a different part of the building in a matter of seconds.

Nines watched him power walk past him without his brother even acknowledging his presence, he was quick to follow despite gavin cussing up a storm "connor?" He calls out once he'd caught up with him, he was in an unused room without a light on the only way to locate him was watching his LED pulse red in such a way that nines was worried that connor was injured in some way "im coming closer" he says so that his brother wouldn't be too startled by his movements, it took a few minutes but soon he was sat beside him. 

Connor was quick to lean against him "i saw the person who did this to them" he whispers quietly as he moved to hold onto his brothers hand as if it was a lifeline "the same man that designed sixty, you and me was the man to hurt those deviants" connors voice was beginning to crack now as static started to grow louder the more he spoke "it was awful nines" he says weakly before he goes silent, the two of them staying in that awkward but needed silence for more than 2 hours.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor reveals a painful part of his past that not even hank knew about

Due to the fact that connor had disapeared it was upto hank to write the report on the crime scene, they would add connors evidence at a later date or whenever he reappeared again, as he was distracted by this he didn't realise just how long his two sons had been missing from the bullpen, until captain fowler came out of his office "anderson! Reed! Where are your partners?!" At this point hank was used to the yelling that his captain did so damn much, but the fact that he wasn't just yelling at him but at gavin as well was what startled him enough to look up. 

He looked over at gavin first "fuck if i know, nines followed connor down there two hours ago" reed says pointing in the direction he saw his partner go before turning to look over at hank, groaning quietly as now all the attention was on him hank shrugs "connor had a bad reaction to the victims memories and he ran in here when we got back" he says looking at fowler both annoyed and concerned, when he opened his mouth to speak both connor and nines seemed to appear from out of nowhere coming out of a room beside the bullpen that no one even knew about. 

With his attention taken off of hank it looked like fowler was about to scream at the two of them, only to stop after he took in the appearance of the two "connor, are you alright?" He asks instead and hank had only ever heard his friends voice go that kind of tone once, quickly looking away from his monitor he saw connor's face was tear stained and his eyes looked extremly distant, he seemed to be clinging to nines' hand as if his brother would disapear if he let go for even a second. Without thinking fowler pulled the distressed deviant into his office and made the glass walls opaque. 

With his eldest son seemingly taken care of, hank turned his attention to nines who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room as if unsure of what to do with himself, gavin was no longer paying any attention to what was going on so hank patted connors chair "nines Cmere" he says after a few seconds, now that the deviant had been told to do something he seemed to come alive again as he wandered over and sat down "what the fuck happend?' He asks in a concerned tone that sounded way angrier than he expected it too. 

Nines LED shifted from a calm blue to a worried yellow "he saw the person who made those androids shut down" he replies sounding rather tense, hank saw just how tense he was and became worried instantly "who the fuck was it? What did he see to cause this sort of reaction?" He asks quick fire questions as he looks between him and the office connor was currently in "a male named Phillip Ronin, he worked for cyberlife and designed the RK models" nines explains who this person was but hank was still lost "he designed you guys and markus?' He asks completly lost as to what any of this meant or why connor had such a reaction. 

Nines shook his head "no, Kamski designed markus, but Phillip Ronin designed the RK 800 & 900 series" he says as if that gave hank a clue as to what was going through connor's head, obviously seeing that hank still didnt know whay was going on he sighed quietly "this man made connor the machine that he was, but because the deviant hunter became a deviant himself, ronin put matters into his own hands" he explained slowly and hank caught onto what he meant "connor remembers this man from his testing and its scared him" he says coming to the realisation rather quickly now.

Inside the office captain fowler was watching connor carefully, he's yet to figure out what's wrong with the newest member of his crew, but with the way he can see hank reacting from the corner of his eye it cant be good. The LED that was blaring a very bright red when he first brought the android in there had thankfully calmed down slightly and was circling yellow, now that he knew connor was calmer he leaned forward in his seat "connor, tell me what you saw" he says in a stern tone. He knew it was the only way to get an overwhelmed officer to talk to him but he wasn't entirely sure if it would work on an android.

There was a shaky intake of breath from connor as he steeled himself to speak "i saw the man who kidnapped and killed the deviants" now it was fowlers turn to grow worried, he hadn't expected that the androids found in the alleyway were kidnapped! He didn't say anything though just wrote it down for future purposes "the same man that did this was a deeply troubled individual, he created both rk800 & 900 model's to hunt down deviants due to hatred" fowler saw connor shiver as if he was seeing something he couldn't. Frowning fowler put a hand on top of connors to provide comfort and keep him grounded, the last thing he needed was the deviant self destructing from all the stress. 

The gesture caused the android to tense for a few seconds before looking down at their hands and tilting his head "who is this man, connor?" He asks in a gentle tone so that connor knew that the captain wasn't angry at him "his name is Phillip Ronin" came the whispered reply as connor moved back to lean against the chair he was sat down in, jeffery wrote that down for future reference as well though he was as lost as Every one else in the precint "did he hurt you?" He asks carefully, connor's reactions close to others he'd seen in the past. 

There was a quick nod "he was the one that did the testing of all 49 connor models before me, if they didn't act the way he wanted or got damaged during these tests he would" connor was quick to cut himself off during his explaination before taking a long unneeded breath "he'd deactivate them, not with a code or put them in stasis. He'd rip them apart whilst they were awake and cause them to deviate" he says looking as if he might throw up dispite the fact that he lacked that function, it was then that fowler realised that either connor had those memories which is why he took so damn long to deviate in the first place or was reminded of what would happen if he did deviate. 

Connor closed his eyes "he put an A.I into my system, it was originally made my kamski, but he caused the programme to be pure evil" he continues after a few seconds and fowler was starting to wonder what the fuck was going on "does this A.I still exist?" He asks a little scared that this thing could cause connor to turn back into the unfeeling machine he once was" there was a slight nod now "to an extent, she cant control me but shes there somewhere" well thats foreboding, feeling a migraine coming on fowler sighed quietly. 

Now upto date with whatever the fuck was going on and knowing that connor was calmer than he was half an hour ago, he says "we'll find him, but i don't want you anywhere near this case" as he turns the walls transparent again, he saw hank perk up and nines who had gone back to sit with gavin once more looked over so fast he startled gavin and person "but sir! I cant protect deviants if you remove me from this" connor says standing up slamming his hands on the desk, crossing his arms fowler sat up a little straighter "you will protect deviants detective, but you will not be apart of the ronin case" he says in a tone that he would only use for hank.

He saw a flash of anger appear in connors eyes, the way he was acting didn't sit right with the captain as the android turned on his heel with a muttered "fuck this" as he left the office and disapeared into the break room, he made eye contact with hank then tilted his head in the direction the android had gone but just as the lieutenant stood up connor was walking back across the bullpen with a cup of warmed up thirium and a cup that fowler wasn't entirely sure of what connor was planning to do with. Hank sat back down watching his son carefully only to be suprised that the second cup was in fact for him.


	33. Chapter 33

Across the city markus recevied a odd looking message from nines "need to talk to you, cyberlife hitting back" and without even alerting the other leaders of new jericho he called his friend almost immediately "nines what are you talking about?" He asks as soon as nines answers on the second ring, why was it nines that was telling him about this and not connor? There was a sigh before nines spoke to someone at his end before he spoke "today three new deviants turned up deactivated in an alleyway" he starts off sayinv as markus gets a visual of what each person looked like before they were found deactivated. 

Seeing a traci model that looked far too close to norths appearance for his liking made him send a message for her to join him, he then contacted josh and simon. Obviously sensing his distress north practically ran through the office door with the most darkest look in her eyes he had ever seen, she quickly calmed down once she scanned the room and found that he wasn't in any imminent danger, simon was the next to join looking equally as worried as north had been. It took a little longer for josh to reach them as he was teaching a group of YK500's but when he did eventually enter thw room he was confused as to why north was interfacing with markus whilst simon paced the room.

Markus was the first to react as he gently pulled his hand away from norths "okay nines we are all here, could you restart so that we all know whats happening?' He asks as the android in question had been patiently waiting for them all to arrive, both simon and josh quickly sat in the chairs surrounding markus's desk "certainly, so as i was saying. Today three new deviants turned up deactivated in an alleyway" north bowed her head as she already knew what the three looked like but simon and josh looked concerned as the information was passed over by markus. 

Markus nodded even though nines couldn't see him "connor and lieutenant anderson also discovered that they had been kidnapped before hand" Simon's eyes widened as they took this in as he opened his mouth to speak "is this why you are telling us instead of connor?" He asks concerned as to how their friend was after discovering such a thing "yes and no, in the process of finding that out he also discovered who was doing this" north was quick to hear how he trailed off and began to get anxious about what that meant if connor was unable to tell them about this "so? Who was it? Why cant connor tell us?" She asks both impatient and getting more and more concerned about her friend. 

Markus laid a hand on hers as nines sighed again "his name is phillip ronin and connor is too close to the case to do anything about it" he says causing the four of them to become confused, how was connor to close to a case about a guy none of them recognised? Sensing their confusion he continued "ronin designed and tested the rk models" three pairs of eyes turned to look at Markus but were made confused by him shaking his head "i wasnt aware of this" markus replies with confusion clear in his tone "no markus, you were made by kamski that much is clear, but rk 800 & 900 models were made by ronin" nines quickly responds "im sorry for the confusion" he adds on as simon and josh move back into their chairs. 

North however was still confused and anxious about the wellbeing of her friend "you still havnt explained how connor is too close to the case" she says getting ready to contact connor herself to get to the bottom of everything, there's a soft noise from nines and none of them are able to tell if it's towards them or someone else "connor recognized ronin, the man is the reason connor was 'the deviant hunter' and is why it took connor so long to deviate" that changed things, north was now paying full attention as now it was markus who was on the verge of contacting his fellow rk model just to check that he was okay. 

Simon looked even more concerned "that means all 60 rk800 models were made by him, shouldn't someone check on sixty?" He asks looking at josh who hadn't spoken yet and was staring into space "I've tried but someone's already doing so" nines replies causing simon to smile at his friend "josh is doing it i think" there was a soft noise from the deviant in question before he sat up "hes okay, slightly pissy at the amount of calls from hank and i but hes okay" josh says as he quickly joins the conversation. North frowns again "is Connor okay?" She asks as that hadn't come up in the conversation at any point, before adding on "You said he recognized this guy and if the fucker designed connor to hunt us then he must have done something to him" as she actually did start calling connor now. 

Nines made a noise that told them he wasn't sure of what to tell them "tell us truthfully, is connor okay?" Simon says as the noise on top of everything they had already learned was a cause for extreme concern "when he got back to the precinct he seemed almost traumatised and refused to show me what he'd seen" nines says softly which caused markus to look over at north as she sighed quietly, she had managed to get through to connor but she didn't like the mood he was in after hearing what nines had just said. 

She frowned at his snappy tone before replying "what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" In a confused tone as if she wasn't hearing nines in the background, there was a small noise that sounded close to a growl "if i cant do this case, i cant protect our people!" He screamed at her which caused north both to jump and tense at the same time. Simon was quick to look at her as markus and josh flinched at her sudden movement "i get that your pissed connor but there's no need to yell and scare people" he says in a careful tone so he wouldn't go off the rails, it seemed to work as he watched north relax "i im sorry north, i didn't mean to scare you" connor says in a deflated tone that made her heart ache for him. 

Instead of talking out loud she started talking to her friend privately, obviously Markus, simon and josh could still see her reactions they just didn't know what was being said "what did this fucker do to you?" She asks as she outwardly glared at the wall behind josh, connor quietly sighed before speaking "it wasn't done directly to my person but all 50 models before me were forced to deviate as he took them apart piece by piece whilst they were aware of what was going on" that caused her jaw to open and her glare turned to a look of horror. 

Simon was quick to notice the quick change of emotion and reached over to comfort her, nines also stopped talking and muttered curses under his breath "connor is no longer angry, he is currently heading out of the bullpen with his head down" markus looked between north and everyone else in the room as he too noticed that north had a look that was a mix of anger, sadness and horror "hes talking with north and whatever he said isn't good" he says as north looked at him "we need to find that fucker" she says with much more anger than any of them had ever heard from her, nines also heard it and made a noise of agreement "it's a case of how, this man is dangerous" he says as fowler briefed the bullpen on their new objective.


	34. Chapter 34

Once fowler had given out tasks for his crew to be focusing on he went back into his office, it didn't suprise him when hank followed not even 5 minutes later. Instead of glaring or grumbling like he usually did hank shut the door and sat down looking confused which caught the captains attention almost instantly as the lieutenant never acted this way "everything okay, hank?" He asks in a friendly tone so that his friend knew he could speak his mind and not get into shit for it. 

Hank didn't answer right away which wasn't new to fowler so he moved his attention onto his terminal to give the man time to think or just find the words he was looking for "what do you want me doing for this operation?" He asks eventually, it didn't suprise him that hank wanted to do something to either help connor or protect the androids that he's become fond of over the last few months. Yet fowler wasn't even sure that hank should be any where near this, yes he was a good liutenant one of his best men to be exact but how would he keep him updated and keep connor out of the loop? 

He sighed quietly which made hank roll his eyes "you think i can't keep connor away dont you?" He asks as he leans back in his chair looking slightly annoyed now though there's a smirk there too as if figuring something out that he didn't "if we can figure out code words or phrases for this like all the other times in the past we can do this shit" he says tilting his head slightly to see what his friend thought to the idea, to his suprise fowler nodded though he wasn't looking at the man just yet "I'll see what we can do, clock out hank go check on connor" he replies as he starts typing something in a word document. 

Knowing he wasn't going to get anything else out of him, hank nodded before quietly leaving the office and getting his coat. He noticed nines was in the break room even though gavin had gone home straight after the briefing so he quietly entered and saw that his LED was a strange Orange colour that he'd never seen before "nines? You doing okay?" He asks slightly concerned that he would have to keep an eye on him as well, the android seemed to startle at his voice as he looked over "oh hi dad, im talking to the jericho crew" he says with a small smile to let him know that he was okay. 

Relaxing slightly he nods before walking closer "they figuring shit out as well?" He asks leaning against a table that nines was sat beside, out of nowhere norths voice is heard "sup Anderson, we are getting surveillance on him as we speak" nines was quick to turn down the volume looking slightly sheepish "okay but how? This guy's dangerous" hank asks slightly concerned that they might be in some sort of danger, north snorts at that but quickly dampens his worries "simon and josh are tapping into security camera's and markus has an identifying thingy in his code" she says as if any of that answered his question, at least it was legal. 

Nines chuckled as hank rolled his eyes "so you guys are working with us, through nines?" He asks as he moves to sit down giving nines his full attention, nines isn't the one that answers though "if thats okay with your captain" it was the almost shy sounding simon who didn't sound at all sure of what was going on, hank chuckles before heading back to fowlers office "hey uh, new jericho are getting surveillance on ronin right now and wanna know if they can help" he says as he knows fowler wont be impressed with him staying after a direct order for him to leave for the day, but to his suprise fowler just chuckles as he turns to look at him "get nines in here then get your ass home" he says sounding slightly amused as hank gestured for the android to come over. 

Once he was close enough fowler changed from amused to fake annoyed as he boomed "nines get your ass in here!" Loud enough for half the precinct to hear, hank was quick to leave as nines looked slightly afraid as he went inside "yes sir?" He asks even though he had some idea of why he was there "sit we need to chat" fowler says as he closes whatever he was working on to give the deviant his full attention, once seated he leaned forwards "so tell me what you've found so far" he says as he noticed he was either muting someone or was scolding someone that he was on call with "finally! So we are keeping tabs on his whereabouts but he moves every 20-30 minutes" north says with a burst of energy that makes fowler raise an eye brow. 

She quickly back tracks "sorry captain, this is north your talking to" she sounds almost sheepish causing fowler to chuckle slightly "it's fine, what exactly do you mean he's moving every half hour? Do you know the locations?" He asks whilst putting the new information down on his terminal to log once he got anything else that the dpd didnt know "hes been seen at a house on Lafayette Avenue several times today, tracked to three separate hardware stores as well as an abandoned warehouse" simons voice is heard saying though he sounds distracted, he was quick to put that down as well once he'd got coordinates for each place and soon started to plan what their next course of action was.


End file.
